Broken Bodies and Shattered Souls
by RosettaStone123
Summary: The war is taking its toll on Hermione as she plunges deeper into the darkest recesses of her brilliant mind. A love that began before the war may be the only chance there is at regaining what was lost but can Fleur save her before she loses Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

"...Fleur..."

The blonde haired Veela gasped in surprise as she spun on her heel to greet her unexpected guest. Her heart stilled in her chest and her breath caught in her throat as she watched her lover smile weakly at her from where she was leaning against the door frame. Her eyes were drawn away from her lovers paling face to settle upon the crimson stain growing and underneath her hand.

"Ma belle what 'as 'appened? Who did zis to you?" the intelligent Gryffindors eyes were growing difficult to keep open. She had already lost a great amount of blood and was feeling very weak. She barely registered collapsing onto the ground or Fleur's scream. All she was aware of was one minute she was leaning against the door frame to Fleur's bedroom then the next she was lying on the floor looking up into frightened blue eyes while something soft held her head up slightly.

"You need a doctor" Hermione barely recognised the alarmed tone of Fleur's voice, she was just happy to hear that wonderful French accent again. The brunette was surprised by how little pain she was in now, her wounds had been agony at first but now she just felt numb and cold save for where Fleur's hand rested, her hand was warm against her cold skin.

"I need to take you to St Mungo's. Zey will be able to 'elp you" Fleur inwardly cursed herself for not paying more attention to learning more powerful healing charms. Hermione shook her head weakly.

"No point...He has control of the Ministry...and St Mungo's..." Despair was slowly pressing against down on Fleur's heart as she listened to the weak, exhausted voice of her love.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Hermione. Fleur quietly shushed the wounded brunette, right now the only thing Fleur needed to know was that Hermione was going to be alright. Everything else could wait. Looking up at her bed then looking back at her paling love she knew that she needed to move Hermione onto something softer than the floor so she could at least be comfortable.

"Do you zink zat you can make it onto ze bed mon ange?" Hermione nodded weakly and tried to keep as much of her weight off of Fleur as possible as the blonde helped her stand. Fleur tightened her hold on the bloody teen as she collapsed and dully noticed that the teen weighed very little in her arms. She knew that Hermione was trying her best to support herself but the fact was the brunette's body had been exerted too much and was too weak.

Easing Hermione onto her bed Fleur's eyes drifted away from the now closed chocolate orbs and to the crimson staining Hermione's body. Her long fingers sought out the buttons of Hermione's shirt and quickly slid them out from their respective holes. The fabric was sticking to her wounds and Fleur had to apply more force to pulling away the previously white fabric from her body before pulling the shirt off of her body and dropping it onto the floor.

"Mon amour" whispered Fleur as she watched blood weep from various wounds covering Hermione's toned torso. Hermione's eyes opened halfway at the sound of Fleur's worried voice.

"Baby I'm alright...they don't hurt much anymore..." it seemed that Hermione's weak attempts at comforting the distraught French Veela were pointless as it did nothing to ease her. Fleur reached down for Hermione's discarded shirt and placed it against the wounds, she grabbed onto Hermione's hand and pressed it against her side.

"Keep pressing ma belle. I'm just going to get bandages and potions from downstairs and I will be right back" Fleur released Hermione's hand and felt a small amount of relief as Hermione was still strong enough to keep pressure on her wounds.

Rushing out of the bedroom she sprinted down the stairs and into her study. Approaching a small chest she internally thanked whatever god there was for her need to always be prepared as she opened the wooden chest to reveal medical supplies. Times were dangerous and you never knew when you might need them.

Blood replenishing potions. Check. Gauze and tape. Check. Healing potion. Check. Gathering the necessary items she was back in her bedroom in no time and seeing Hermione lying unconscious filled her with a dread she had never experienced before. The brunette's hand had fallen away from her wound and lay limp on the bed while her shirt held onto the sticky wound but did little to stop the flow of blood. Silently summoning a chair next to the bed Fleur placed the items onto her bedside table before sitting.

She uncorked the healing potion vial and poured it onto a strip of gauze before she carefully covered her wounds with it, the gauze was so big it covered her side and stretched to halfway across her stomach. Keeping the gauze in place Fleur reached from the tape to hold it against Hermione's body. Taping down the edges of the gauze she reaching for the blood replenishing potion and sat on the edge on the bed and leaned over Hermione.

Reaching out for her face, Fleur gently used her thumb to pull her bottom lip down and open her mouth enough to pour the potion down her throat. Once the vial was empty Fleur pulled her hand away and put the empty vial back on her bedside table. Fleur smiled weakly at the peaceful look on Hermione, it had been far too long since she had witnessed it she just wished it hadn't taken Hermione to be injured for it to happen.

Leaning forward Fleur pressed her lips against Hermione's in a brief but heartfelt kiss. Pulling away slowly she caressed the brunette's cheek lovingly before sighing.

"What 'ave zey done to you mon amour" she whispered sorrowfully as she ran her thumb across the smooth skin of her cheek. As she sat there watching for any sign of discomfort or pain Fleur vowed to never let Hermione leave again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of hard, rapid knocking echoed throughout her home suddenly. Frowning suspiciously Fleur quickly pulled Hermione's hand to her lips before placing it back at her side and getting up from her seat. Grabbing her wand from on top of her chest of drawers she slipped the thin wood up her sleeve before exiting the room.

Walking across the landing she came to the top of her stairs and looked down at her front door. She could make out a distorted figure through the glass in the door and her heart jumped in her chest. Folding her arms she walked down the stairs and calmed herself as she approached the front door. If it was a fight they were looking for then a fight she was certainly going to give them. She could hear male voices shouting for her to open the door and their incessant banging.

Before she could open the door it was forced open and before she could even blink a tight grip had forced itself around her throat and was pushing her into a wall. She glared into the deranged eyes of one of Voldemort's chief Death Eaters, Dolohov was his name if she remembered correctly, but this seemed to only amuse him more as he pressed his wand into her cheek.

"Hello love" his voice was sickly sweet as he ginned toothily at her, his rotted teeth out on display. With his foot he pushed the front door closed as he kept his eyes on her.

"Pretty young thing ain't ya?" he whispered as his dark eyes looked her up and down with a sick lust that made Fleur's stomach churn with disgust.

"What do you want?" her voice was straining against the pressure of his hand at her throat. He raised his eyebrows at her question before forcing his mouth into a thin line.

"I'm searching for a Mudblood that managed to escape from me. Sources tell me that she was travelling in this direction and well...I've been banging on every door searching for the Mudblood but I must say I think I'm gonna enjoy this visit much more than the others sweetheart" Fleur refused to show him her fear at his implications of what a man like him would enjoy and merely kept her eyes level with his.

"But before I have my fun I should follow protocol just so I can tell the Dark Lord that I have done his bidding..." releasing her throat but keeping his wand pressed against her the unhinged Death Eater produced a piece of parchment from within his tattered leather jacket.

"By any chance have you seen this Mudblood anywhere around here?" Fleur's blue eyes dropped to the yellowing parchment and immediately recognised a moving picture of Hermione. It had been taken at a time when things were so much simpler and she was smiling at the camera. Shaking her head Dolohov sighed before putting the parchment back into an inside pocket.

"Oh well no matter the nights still young and she won't get far with her injuries. I'm sure I can make time for you though gorgeous" Fleur couldn't help but twist her head to the side and grimace as the man leaned forward and began to press himself against her.

"I like it rough beautiful...hope you don't mind that" he whispered in amusement. Fear paralyzed the French Veela and her mind went blank. Oh God she couldn't let this happen to herself, she was stronger than this...she was...

"Imperio!" commanded a cold, steely voice from the stairs and Dolohov's body was ripped away from Fleur by and invisible force and pressed against the opposite wall. Snapping her head to the side a mixture of relief tinged with concern danced across her face as Hermione stalked across from the stairs to stand protectively in front of Fleur, her arm outstretched and her wand pointed at the disgusting Death Eater.

There was a horrid mixture of loathing and aggression on Hermione's features as she glared as Dolohov. She had woken to the sound of a voice that filled her with an unbridled rage suggesting sickening things to her Fleur which only incensed her further. Never had she felt such anger before but right now she was seriously fighting the urge to put an end to the scum in front of her.

And when Dolohov started laughing despite his predicament it nearly sent her over the edge. His laughter died as he watched the cold brown eyes darken horribly and a twinge of fear pulled at his heart at the sight. However, Hermione's shaking arm was hinting at her exhausted state while a thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form on her body from the sudden exertion of movement, using up what little energy she had left.

Fleur watched the muscles constrict and twitch underneath Hermione's pale skin with apprehension before her senses returned to her and she brandished her own wand and pointed it at Dolohov before muttering a stunning curse which collided with the man's chest. Hermione's arm fell to her side as she breathed sharply in and out. Closing her eyes briefly she struggled to fight against the pressing exhaustion and pain. Dolohov's body fell limply to the ground, his eyes wide open and unmoving.

"We need to get rid of him before more come" whispered Hermione as she opened her eyes and glared at the paralyzed Death Eater. At this point Fleur didn't care what they did, so long as he suffered and she could get Hermione back into bed to rest. Her body was on the verge of collapse as it was without the brunette straining herself more. Pointing her wand at the man Hermione muttered a powerful memory charm under her breath.

"Obliviate" she whispered and a jet of translucent power escaped from the tip of her wand and connected with Dolohov's forehead. After a few minutes Hermione lowered her wand as she finished the spell, faintly acknowledging the dazed expression on Dolohov's face and realizing how more disturbed it made the man look.

Her magical core drained Fleur quickly wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist as the brunette began to fall backwards into her.

"Thank you mon amour" whispered Fleur into her ear. Hermione made a noise in her throat in response as she closed her eyes and barely noticed Fleur lowering them onto the ground with her back pressed up against the Veela's chest.

She just wanted to sleep. Fleur was safe now. She had done her duty...

She was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Something moved in the corner of her eye and Fleur's head snapped to the front door and in a split second her wand was pointing in the same direction. It hadn't crossed her mind that others could have accompanied Dolohov and if one was now entering to see where their leader had gone then by Merlin she was going to fight for all she was worth.

They were not going to take Hermione away from her.

"Easy Fleur it's me, Bill" came a pleading voice. Despite the ginger hair, easy going smile and scars along his cheek Fleur refused to budge, for all she knew it was someone in disguise and with Hermione unconscious she wasn't taking any risks. When the tall young man saw that the blonde wasn't going to lower her wand he sighed before his eyes focused on the unconscious form in her arms.

"Oh shit...Fleur is she alright?" asked 'Bill'

He didn't receive an answer from the Veela as she continued to point her wand at him. The red head understood Fleur's reluctance, now was not the time to be taking risks at first glances.

"Ask me something that only I would know Fleur" he pleaded. Fleur frowned thoughtfully. What had she told Bill that only he would know? After careful consideration she had her question and a curse on the tip of her tongue if this 'Bill' was an imposter.

"What was ze name of ze restaurant you first took me to when I came to live in England?" she asked. Bill smiled down at her with an emotion she wished he didn't hold for her. If this truly was Bill Weasley then he knew that Hermione was the only one she cared for and he was wasting his time.

"Mongolian Barbecue" he answered. A small amount of relief eased her shot nerves and Fleur smiled weakly up at him at his answer before lowering her wand and wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione's unconscious form. She didn't look up as Bill approached the limp form of Dolohov with disgust written across his face.

" 'Ow did you know where to find me Bill?" she asked quietly. Bill looked at her with a guilty smile on his face from where he was knelt next to Dolohov.

"This house belongs to the Order Fleur...that's why I suggested it to you when you were adamant to leave and search for them. It's filled with enchantments though unfortunately they seemed to fail when they were most needed" By them he was referring to Harry, Ron and Hermione though they both knew that Fleur had only been searching for the brunette in her arms.

Fleur frowned at him though there was no heat in her eyes as she stared at the guilty Weasley in front of her. Bill sighed to himself as he quickly went back to the front door and closed it, whipping out his wand from the depths of his coat he muttered a locking spell.

"Go put Hermione upstairs...I'll deal with Dolohov and after I'll explain everything to you" promised Bill as he turned and offered Fleur a small smirk. Fleur nodded as she carefully got to her feet, pulling Hermione up with her and pulling one of her arms around the back of her neck.

Bill watched with a heavy heart as Fleur took Hermione up the stairs. It was obvious in the way that Fleur was so gentle with Hermione that the French Veela was in love with the teen. Frowning at the dull ache in his chest he shook his head. Fleur would never be his so what would be the point in hoping for a future with the gorgeous Veela.

Fleur carefully eased Hermione onto one of the guest room beds, her bed had been soaked with her blood and she couldn't let Hermione rest on it. Lying down next to her Fleur wrapped a protective arm around the brunette's waist and pressed herself into her side. Fleur noticed that Hermione was now taller than her with a small smile. No more teasing her about her height now.

Her height wasn't the only thing that was different much to Fleur's concern. She could feel bones jutting uncomfortably into her as she held Hermione close and could see her ribs and collarbone easily. She wondered in concern how much weight Hermione had lost. She hoped that Hermione hadn't taken to starving herself in order to cope. Her anger flared at the notion.

She was angry at Hermione for neglecting her body this way. She looked horribly ill and nothing like the bright young witch she had fallen in love with all that time ago. It had broken her heart to see Hermione so full of anger and hate as she protected her from Dolohov, the bright witch she had fallen in love with hadn't seemed capable of that level of hate and Fleur feared what could have brought on the change in Hermione.

"What 'as 'appened to you ma chèrie?" whispered Fleur curiously.

A frightened whimper escaped from Hermione causing Fleur's heart to break slightly. The nightmares were back. Hermione had informed Fleur about them before they began their relationship during the summer between Hermione's fifth and sixth year. The brunette had told her how they had hounded her since her second year and she had developed a case of insomnia that she had eventually been forced to take potions for by the Hogwarts nurse, Madame Pomphrey.

Hermione hadn't gone into great depth about the nature of her nightmares only that they had a tendency to mix the worst experiences of her life with fantasy to create new horrors that just wouldn't leave her be. No one else knew of her plight since no one cared enough to notice how their brilliant friend was suffering and Hermione was too stubborn to confess to anyone, she admitted that she preferred to suffer in silence rather than worry the people she cared for.

It was this selflessness that caused Fleur to worry constantly for Hermione health.

But the nightmares had seemed to ease off once their relationship had begun to flourish. Often at night Fleur had held the brunette close after a nightmare had tormented her and had seen with her own eyes their slow deterioration as their relationship progressed.

Now Fleur found herself once again making soothing noises as she held the brunette, hoping that it would relax her. Eventually, after more whimpers and a bit of twitching Hermione relaxed in her arms. Fleur felt her own exhaustion catching up with her and making her eyelids feel heavy. Forcing her eyes wide open she willed herself to stay awake. She was determined to keep her eye on Hermione for a small fear nagged at the back of her mind that if she fell asleep she might wake up and find Hermione gone once again.

Fleur didn't think she could bear it if the brilliant witch disappeared; especially now knowing what little care Hermione was taking of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fleur can I speak to you" the blonde haired Veela looked up at the closed door that Bill's voice had travelled through. Releasing Hermione, Fleur sluggishly got off the bed and walked to the door. Opening it she greeted Bill with a tired look.

"Can zis not wait until morning Bill?" asked Fleur. The red head observed Fleur with concern; it was obvious the French woman hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"Fleur you need to get some sleep, you look exhausted" stated Bill. Fleur rolled her eyes as he stated the obvious. Her expression must've been a clear indicator that she was in no mood to discuss her sleeping patterns for Bill quickly changed the topic.

"How is she?" he asked while looking over Fleur's shoulder. Fleur turned her head so she could see Hermione over her shoulder.

"She was 'urt Bill...'urt badly enough zat for a moment I zought zat...zat I was going to lose 'er. Her wounds are deep, I am worried she may 'ave aggravated zem when Dolo'ov..." a cold shiver travelled down her spine at the thought of what that vile man had planned on doing to her.

"But now she is safe and resting" Bill nodded in acceptance.

"Has she said anything about Ron?" he asked quietly. Fleur shook her head and he sighed in frustration.

"I knew it was a stupid question but I...just needed to ask" his explanation made sense to the French Veela. Like any brother should be Bill was worried about Ron and seeing what had happened to Hermione he was justified in his concern. Silence followed his question for a few moments.

"I've contacted Nymphadora Tonks, she and Remus will be here soon so they can interrogate Dolohov..." Fleur nodded in understanding.

"'Ermione cast a memory charm on 'im before you arrived so anyzing recent 'as probably been forgotten" Bill rose his eyebrows at the information but said nothing. He hated the awkwardness that existed between them now. He never should've confessed his feelings towards her. He had done it out of desperation as he watched Fleur prepare to leave the safety of the Order's Headquarters to search for Hermione. A lot of good it did seeing as she still left.

Things had been strained ever since. Bill just wanted to be her friend if nothing else now that he was aware of her and Hermione's relationship but the gorgeous Veela continued to keep him at an arm's length which saddened him. But now was not the time for him to address their relationship, emotions were running high and energy level were low so for now he would keep his distance.

"I just thought I should let you know that they're coming" he explained before smiling weakly at her and turning to leave.

"Zank you" whispered Fleur appreciatively before she stepped back and closed the door. She didn't mean to be cruel to Bill; in all honesty she missed his friendship. But she didn't want to give him any false hope that he had a chance with her. Nor did she want Hermione to get the wrong impression.

Resting her forehead against the closed door Fleur allowed a few tears to escape as she closed her eyes, she was sad for the loss of her friendship with Bill, distraught that Hermione had been hurt and stressed about the entire war in general. People were dying out there, how long would it be until it was someone she loved or cared for?

She missed her family more than anything, they were her support network but they were in a foreign country and in all honesty it made the war easier to bear knowing that at least her family were safe. Something soft brushed against her cheek, wiping away her tears. Startled, she jumped at the contact and turned around.

A sad expression was fixed on Hermione's face as she observed Fleur. She hated seeing the young woman cry; Hermione brushed her thumb along Fleur's cheek to wipe away the tears but more came to replace. Fleur suddenly wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and buried her head into the crook of her neck. Instead of questioning the blonde like a certain red head she knew, Hermione simply enveloped the blonde in her arms and held her as she cried silently.

She waited patiently for Fleur to calm down. The young Veela had been under so much stress it was only natural for her to cave in and let her emotions out. Hermione had understood why Fleur refused to show her distress to anyone else but her, Fleur was a proud creature and hated to be vulnerable. The only problem was that she kept everything close to her heart and refused to let any of it out until it overwhelmed her.

As Fleur's tears soaked her neck Hermione frowned as guilt clutched at her heart. If she hadn't been so stupid, if only she had listened to her more logical side then she would've stayed away from the house, but because she hadn't she had put Fleur in danger which made her feel physically sick with the guilt. What kind of person put someone they loved in danger?

"I'm sorry..." whispered Hermione softly into Fleur's hair as her own tears started to form.

"...I'm so sorry Fleur for putting you in danger. I shouldn't have come here tonight...I'm sorry" Fleur pulled away from Hermione and looked up at her with puffy red eyes. Hermione detected a small amount of disbelief in those beautiful blue eyes.

"And what would you 'ave done 'Ermione if you 'adn't come 'ere? You could 'ave died tonight and I...I wouldn't 'ave known until it was too late" her words were laced with a sorrow that pulled at Hermione's heart strings.

"You don't understand 'ow it felt to see you...to see you so badly 'urt...I zought zat you were going to die 'Ermione. Ze idea of losing you breaks my 'eart..." the tears were falling faster from her eyes as Fleur spoke while Hermione listened silently.

"I don't know why you 'ad to disappear or what you 'ave been doing zeez last few months...I didn't know whezer you were okay or if you lying somewhere 'hurt...It 'as been driving me mad wiz worry" Hermione listened with a few tears trickling down from her eyes.

"What was so damn important zat you 'ad to leave me behind 'Ermione to face all of zis alone?" the question that Fleur had been dying to ask since she had first saw Hermione that night was finally out in the open. Hermione was struck by a brief bout of indecisiveness but with a steely resolve she didn't care if Harry cursed her into oblivion...Fleur needed to know the truth.

Hermione caressed Fleur's face softly before leaning forward and kissing her just as softly. Pulling back so she could look into Fleur's eyes Hermione was awed by how beautiful Fleur's eyes were. Hermione smiled weakly at her.

"I never should've left you Fleur and for that I can't tell you how sorry I am but I promise I'm going to make it up to you if you'll let me. I love you Fleur Delacour and I never should've hurt you. I'll tell you everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione held Fleur in her arms as they laid on the bed while Fleur processed what Hermione had just told her about the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Hermione had explained to her that two of them had already been destroyed, the ring and the book, and that when she had left they were searching for a specific locket that belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Fleur was annoyed at Dumbledore for placing such responsibility on Harry and his friends to find these magical items; they were children for Merlin's sake.

"'Ow did zis 'appen?" whispered Fleur as she brushed her fingers delicately across the gauze taped around Hermione. The brunette glanced down briefly at her side before sighing to herself.

"We managed to get information out of Mundungus about the whereabouts of the next Horcrux. A woman called Dolores Umbridge bought it off of Mundungus a while back; the only problem was she works inside the Ministry itself. We had taken polyjuice potion and snuck into the Ministry to get it..." Hermione winced as she remembered the statue located in the centre of the Ministry and a familiar anger bubbled within her at the notion that Muggles were beneath Wizards.

"'Ermione?" the brunette pushed down her anger and offered Fleur a small smile before continuing with her explanation.

"...under the disguise of Ministry employees we found ourselves inside the Wizengamot with Umbridge questioning a Muggle-born Ministry employee, the locket was around her neck. Harry stunned Dolores and I stole the locket from her before we ran back to the exit..." Just thinking about the next part to her story made Hermione's side ache.

"...The only problem was that we were being chased by Death Eaters. Spells were flying at us from all directions but before I could follow Harry and Ron back to Grimmauld Dolohov had grabbed a hold of me. I couldn't lead him to Harry and Ron so I chose to go to a forest my parents took me to once in Suffolk..." breathing deeply Hermione watched Fleur's reaction, carefully judging whether or not to tell her the whole truth or to leave out a few bits that would worry her. Thinking better of it Hermione opted to tell Fleur the truth.

"...We duelled until Dolohov managed to hit me with the Sectumsempra curse. I was lucky. If I hadn't summoned a deflective shield then...anyway the curse caught my side because I wasn't quick enough. Out of desperation I apparated here thinking it was empty...the rest you know"

Fleur was silent for a few moments as Hermione waited for her to say something. The Veela inside Fleur was demanding that she defend her mate and kill the wretched man that was Dolohov, it bayed for his blood.

Hermione was surprised when Fleur's soft lips pressed against her own. Slowly the French Veela pushed Hermione onto her back, never once breaking the kiss as she came to hover above the brunette. Closing her eyes Hermione returned the kiss. To her disappointment Fleur pulled away first leaving Hermione to look up at her in confusion.

"You are not to leave me again 'Ermione Granger ozerwise ze Death Eaters will be ze least of your problems" Hermione smiled up at Fleur sincerely.

"I'm not going anywhere" she promised before pulling Fleur back down onto her soft lips. Unfortunately, fate was very cruel to them as a knocking sound echoed through the wooden door. Hermione stifled a giggle as Fleur growled under her breath in annoyance.

"Oui?" called out Fleur, not bothering to hide her annoyance at the interruption.

"Tonks and Remus are here to interrogate Dolohov. We need you there as a precaution" Bill's voice informed the French witch. Hermione watched in amusement as Fleur frowned in aggravation before reluctantly moving away from Hermione. The brunette struggled to lift herself as her side throbbed painfully.

"I'll be done in a moment" stated Fleur as she sat back on the side of the bed and watched Hermione with concern.

"Don't suppose you could find me a shirt Fleur?" asked Hermione as she tried to keep her face void of any pain her side was causing her. The French Veela looked up at a wardrobe nearest to them before getting up from the bed. While Fleur's back was turned Hermione grasped onto her side as she pushed herself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Fleur turned around with a long sleeved top in her hands. She looked at Hermione and frowned at seeing her in pain but she decided that it was better not to point out that Hermione was doing a poor job of hiding how much pain she was in. Personally, Fleur wished that Hermione would stay in bed and rest but when Hermione was determined there was no stopping her. Until it got to a point where she was doing far more harm than good Fleur resigned herself to simply waiting.

Sitting down next to her, Fleur handed Hermione the top and leaned forward to brush her lips against Hermione's cheek. It made her heart flutter in her chest when Hermione caught Fleur's lips with her own. Smiling as she pulled away, Hermione slowly put the top on, being ever mindful of her side.

"Come on we should go" stated Hermione as she stood up and offered Fleur her hand. Fleur took her hand as she stood up but refused to release it as they travelled down to the others until they entered the kitchen area.

"Hermione?" gasped Tonks in shock as she recognised the familiar bushy brown hair. It was the only thing that could possibly link the young woman in front of her to the intelligent Gryffindor she had met nearly two years ago. Her concern peaked to new levels as she observed the teen in front of her, she looked ill.

Remus smiled at the two young women from where he stood in front of Dolohov with his wand pointed at the Death Eater who was currently trapped in an Incarcerous spell. He was certainly less obvious about his concern for Hermione's drastic change of health than his wife.

"We've slipped Verictaserum down his throat so now he'll sing like a canary" explained Bill from where he was perched against one of the kitchen's counters with his wand at the ready. Hermione and Fleur nodded in understanding.

"What is the Dark Lord planning Dolohov? What's his next move?" demanded Remus coldly. Dolohov glared angrily up at Remus from where he was bound to a simply kitchen chair. Frighteningly, the anger evaporated from him and was replaced with an amused expression.

"The others are going to attack the Hogwarts Express when it leaves with all of the blood traitor's children and muggle borns. They're going to kill them all to teach their parents a lesson and give those Mudbloods what they deserve" the atmosphere dropped at least ten degrees with this bit of information.

"Shit Remus the train leaves in a few hours! Ginny's gonna be on it" cried out Bill in a panic as he stood to attention. Remus looked at Bill before glaring at Dolohov.

"How many Death Eaters will be there?" demanded Remus hotly. Dolohov merely smiled in a deranged manner at him.

"Seven" he answered.

"Who?" Dolohov looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered Remus.

"Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Greyback, Yaxley and the Carrows"

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

"'Ermione no you're still 'urt" pleaded Fleur as she watched Hermione grab her wand and put it in her jeans back pocket. Hermione looked up at Fleur with determination blazing in her eyes.

"I can still fight Fleur" she stated confidently. Fleur wasn't a fool; she had seen Hermione wincing in pain as Tonks hugged the younger woman. She wasn't healed yet, though the healing potion was fairly potent it didn't repair everything. Ignoring the yelling from the kitchen Fleur grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrist and pulled her closer to her.

"'Ermione please I am begging you, do not do zis your body can only 'andle so much before it gives out" though to hear Fleur plead pulled at her heart Hermione needed to go with them to defend the Hogwarts students and her friends. She was not going to sit around while the people she loved were put at such risk.

"Fleur I'm not going to sit here and wait for you all to come back, don't ask me to do that" stated Hermione. Fleur released a frustrated sigh through clenched teeth. She hated the idea of Hermione putting herself at risk; even more so than the others with her weakened state. Hermione frowned thoughtfully as she watched the frustration build up on Fleur's face.

"'Ermione you are ze most frustrating woman I 'ave ever met! Why is it so 'ard to get you to rest so you can 'eal? Why can't you just accept zat zere is only so much you can do before you get yourself killed?" Fleur was pissed. The Veela was demanding that she protect Hermione and damn it if she allowed Hermione to come with them and fight then there was little she could do.

"Fleur look at me..." blue eyes locked themselves onto soft brown eyes.

"I don't know what we're going to find when we get there, for all we know it's not just the Death Eaters there, I can't promise you anything but...I love you and I'm not letting you walk into danger without me" whispered Hermione softly. Fleur released a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, Fleur knew if the roles were reversed she wouldn't let Hermione go without her but dammit fairness and logic didn't belong in matters of the heart.

"'Ermione..."

"Fleur you're going to need everyone you can get to do this. Forget about us for a second and think about everyone on that train. They're all in danger" Fleur closed her eyes to drown out the Veela, she knew in her heart she was being selfish, Hermione wasn't a child anymore and could do as she pleased but something about this seemed too much like a set up for her liking.

"Girls we need to get going now!" shouted Bill from below. Without giving her a second to think of a way to make her stay, Hermione pulled on a leather jacket and began to walk out the room. Resolving that she was certainly going to give Hermione a piece of her mind later Fleur followed the brunette.

Remus nodded up at the two women as they walked down the stairs.

"Right we know that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving in half an hour. As much as I want to believe Dolohov that only seven Death Eaters will be there we can't take his word on it since he has been under the influence of the Obliviate charm" everyone nodded.

"I've contact Arthur Weasley to keep Ginny at home" Hermione and Bill released a breath of relief.

"But we don't know when the Death Eaters are going to attack the train or where along the tracks. So we plan on placing two people into the train to keep an eye open while the others travel a fair distance behind in case they attack from the outside" Remus made a point of looking at Hermione when he mentioned the part about people being on the train.

"Hermione, you and Tonks will be put on the train, Tonks here will obviously change her shape and you are both to patrol the carriages. If you spot anything release your Protronus and we will spot it and aid you" Hermione nodded in understanding. Tonks kissed Remus on the cheek and smiled up at him before approaching Hermione.

"Ready?" she asked. Hermione looked at Fleur who was frowning with worry.

"I don't like zis 'Ermione somezing just doesn't feel right. Personally I don't want to let you out of my sight" whispered Fleur. Hermione nodded in understanding and she agreed with the French Veela. This seemed like too much of a setup for her tastes but she wasn't willing to risk other people's lives on that basis.

"Please don't do anything reckless Fleur" pleaded Hermione. Fleur smiled reassuringly at the younger woman.

"I promise not to if you will do the same mon amour" Hermione nodded in agreement before pulling Fleur into a hug.

"I love you to Fleur" whispered Hermione before pecking her on the lips. Fleur watched with dread as Hermione pulled away and turned to follow Tonks out of the room.

"She'll be alright Fleur" comforted Bill as he approached the Veela. Fleur wanted to believe him, truly she did but it didn't make the situation easier to accept. She had already broken her promise to herself not to let Hermione go and yet here she stood watching her walk away. The Veela snorted in disappointment.

Hermione threw one last smile over her shoulder at Fleur before disappearing from her sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione searched for anything out of the ordinary as she walked up the aisle on the Hogwarts Express, her features concealed by a hood. Moving out the way as some excited First Year students emerged from their booth to chase after the sweet trolley Hermione dully noticed that there was a massive lack of known Slytherins on board.

Pulling her hood further in front of her face Hermione continued to walk. She had started from the back of the train while Tonks had started from the front; she was impressed with Tonks disguise for there was no way you could tell it was the Auror hidden beneath the image of an intelligent Ravenclaw student.

Gripping her wand tightly as it rested within the confines of her sleeve Hermione continued down the aisle. She ignored the curious glances she attracted from various students and suspicious glares from some of her fellow Gryffindor students. She tilted her head away from the students as they scrutinized her from their booth before a familiar mass of blonde hair bumped into her and nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Sorry about that. I should really pay more attention to where I'm going" Hermione instantly recognised that airy, carefree tone. Luna Lovegood. Hermione smiled as she observed Luna, the girl looked just like she remembered which was a relief. So much had changed and it was nice to see someone exactly the way she remembered.

Luna looked up at the hooded individual with a curious look on her pale face. Leaning forward she whispered into the 'strangers' ear.

"Hello Hermione" the brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde teen, of course if anyone was to catch her out it would be Luna, the girl figured out most things with relative ease. Soft eyes looked at Hermione as Luna leaned back.

"It's good to see you Luna" no lie there. Looking around the carriage Luna nodded towards one of the empty booths before entering. Hermione followed the blonde Ravenclaw and closed the booth door behind her.

"How are you Luna?" asked Hermione as she sat next to the blonde. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I've been spending a fair bit of time with my dad at work. He doesn't want to leave me on my own because of the situation at the moment" Hermione sighed in response. So much fear had infected the hearts of the Wizarding world due to Voldemort's return.

"But how are you Hermione if you don't mind me asking" how was she? That was a very complex question and an even more complex answer.

"I've been better" answered Hermione evasively. Now was not the time for a heart-to-heart. Luna accepted her answer though she knew in her heart that the young woman sitting with her was not the same person she had befriended. Something about her was darker, more restrained but it wasn't her place to draw out the new Hermione. Luna suddenly tilted her head to the side with a confused expression on her face which put Hermione on edge.

"I wonder why we're stopping" she spoke softly as she looked around the carriage. Hermione stood up and opened the door before poking her head out of it. Two figures dressed in black robes were standing at the front of the carriage with their wands out.

"Shit it's Rudolphus and Rabastan" whispered Hermione at Luna as she moved back into the booth. Luna watched Hermione curiously as the brunette walked over to the window and knelt down next to the vent located underneath. Whispering the Protronus charm a white otter jetted out of the vent and into the distance.

"Right..." Hermione pulled back her hood and looked at Luna with determination in her eyes.

"...Luna I want you to get everyone out of the carriage" Luna frowned in confusion at Hermione's request.

"What about you?" asked Luna. Hermione looked up at the door and watched for the Death Eaters.

"Don't worry about me just please do as I ask" a scream of pain alerted Hermione and with a last glance at Luna she darted out into the aisle only to find Rudolphus with his wand out and using the Imperious curse to levitate a student towards them while Rabastan pointed a wand at the student to the side of his companion.

"Confundus!" barked Hermione at Rudolphus. Though her spell quickly made short work of its target Hermione had to worry about the other one.

"Avada Kadavra!" barked Rabastan as he pointed his wand at Hermione. The brunette's eyes widened a fraction before summoning a spell as a jet of green energy streaked through the air towards her.

"Protego!" commanded Hermione as she pointed her wand at the killing curse. The two spells collided with each other and repelled the killing curse straight back to its conjurer, the Rabastan dived to the side and the spell collided harmlessly with the floor.

Luna glanced over her shoulder as she ushered her fellow students to the back of the carriage, Hermione was certainly holding her own against Rabastan there was no doubt but it looked like Rudolphus was regaining his senses. Pulling her wand out of her pocket Luna gave instructions to a fourth year Hufflepuff to move everyone into the next carriage.

"Stupefy!" barked Hermione and her spell was met with a defensive spell. Baring her teeth in frustration she summoned another spell as Rabastan walked forward.

"Immobulus" she stated, again he deflected it. Shit.

"Expelliarmus" commanded Luna clearly from behind Hermione after the brunette summoned another spell that Rabastan deflected. The man was unprepared and his wand was lost to him. Hermione's eyes quickly darted to Rudolphus who was regaining his senses.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried out and his wand was knocked out of his hand. Rudolphus glared at Hermione with a disturbing rage that brought out Hermione's own anger in defiance. Rudolphus and Rabastan quickly vanished into a thick, black smoke before disappearing out the side of the carriage.

Confused, Hermione glanced out the nearest window. Hermione's eyes widened and she entered the nearest booth and to get a closer look. Two strands of familiar black smoke were charging towards the carriage at a rapid pace.

"Get down!" barked Hermione as she turned and grabbed a hold of Luna and brought her to kneel on the floor. The smoke passed through the carriage with so much force that the metal that bound the carriage to the others snapped and the carriage itself was flung onto its side where it rolled down a steep hill with both girls still inside.

The sound of bending metal and shattering glass accompanied the loud clashes that the carriage made as it rolled before it came to a slow halt at the bottom of the hill.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait had alot of stuff come up at once with college.

* * *

><p>Fleur watched the train with apprehension as she flew behind the transport on her broomstick. Bill and another Order Member, Hestia Jones accompanied her in the air as they waited for either Hermione or Tonks to make a sign. She was on edge and just wanted to get this over with so she could check on Hermione.<p>

Fleur glanced down as two separate apparitions occurred on the roof of the nearest carriage. Kingsley and Lupin walked along the roof with their clothes being whipped back behind them by the air current. Daring and a little bit reckless in Fleur's opinion.

The moment they spotted Hermione's Patronus, Fleur, Hestia and Bill swooped down towards the train. Fleur's eyes narrowed as she watched familiar jets of black smoke emerged from the nearby trees and charge towards them.

Pulling up on her broomstick she narrowly dodged the incoming Death Eater who had singled her out. The shrouded Death Eater did a u-turn and fired a stunning spell at Fleur, gritting her teeth Fleur pushed down on her broomstick and fell into a dive. She darted to the left and right to avoid the volley of stunning spells that were being hurled at her from behind

Nearing a carriage she kept the dive until the very last minute where she was a mere foot away from collision, pulling up she jumped off the broomstick and rolled along the roof before standing with her wand drawn to face the Death Eater. The Death Eater landed at the other end of the carriage and emerged from the smoke with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"Reducto!" commanded Fleur as she flicked her wand at Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf smiled widely as he pulled his wand across his body and silently deflected the spell. Fleur and Greyback released various curses and spells at one another as the train continued to travel along the tracks. Flashes of various colours ejected themselves from the tips of their wands at their commands.

Fleur dodged an incoming stunning spell by throwing her body to the left and quickly reacted by throwing the 'Expelliarmus' spell. To Greyback's fury his wand was forced from his hand and he watched it fall over the edge the carriage to Merlin knew where. A growl rumbled deep within his throat as he stalked towards the Veela.

Fleur glared at the incoming Death Eater with disgust on her features.

"Incarcerous!" Ropes sprung from the tip of her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Greybacks hulking form. He roared out in anger as he struggled against the magical bindings though his efforts proved to be in vain as the rope held. Fleur kept her wand on Greyback for a few seconds more to maintain the spell before suddenly the carriage she was on jarred itself to the side and nearly off the tracks.

Losing her balance Fleur fell onto her front and would've rolled off it if she hadn't latched onto a small railing that lined the edges of the roof. Swinging out to the side of the carriage Fleur's back collided with a window as she held onto the railing with one hand and her wand with the other. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched a whole carriage roll down the side of the hill. Fear coursed through her veins as she watched in horror as the Death Eaters who had forced the carriage down the hill followed after it.

A smug laughter echoed from above her and her head twisted upwards to find Greyback, released from his bindings, looking down at her and attempting to look superior. A small smirk formed on Fleur's lips which caused the laughter to stop. The werewolf looked at her as if she were insane but one moment she was there, hanging on for dear life, and the next she wasn't.

"Bonjour scumbag" Greyback turned on the spot to face the Veela who had apparated to stand behind him.

"Stupefy!" she barked and the hulking monster of a man was thrown off the carriage roof by her spell. Sighing to herself, Fleur's attention was drawn to the various flashes of coloured energy being cast below her. Two Death Eaters versus one Nymphadora Tonks. Frowning Fleur quickly apparated to the small battle be waged near the now immobile carriage.

Tonks offered Fleur an appreciative smile as the French Veela appeared next to her and started a face-off between herself and Rudolphus Lestrange while Tonks dealt with Rabastan.

The French Veela tried to ignore the ongoing aerial warfare above her involving Bill and Hestia duelling with the Carrow siblings whilst Remus and Kingsley dealt with Yaxley and Bellatrix back on the train. She needed to concentrate now on the Death Eater in front of her.

The two duelled like there was no tomorrow, with Fleur using her superior agility to out manoeuvre some of Rudolphus' curses but the Death Eater using his experience and knowledge of different spells against Fleur. Casting a defensive spell across his body Fleur quickly rolled to the side to dodge an incoming killing curse aimed at her. Baring her teeth she pointed her wand at Rudolphus with a stunning spell on the tip of her tongue before a high pitched squeal of a voice demanded that everyone stopped.

Tonks was the first to stop which cost her dearly as Rabastan cast the Incarcerous spell and bound the Auror in rope. Fleur frowned in confusion as to why Tonks halted her actions but when Fleur looked towards the owner of the voice who had demanded for everyone to stop Fleur was almost certain that her heart stopped beating as dread filled her at the sight in front of her.

"Let 'er go" demanded Fleur coldly as she watched Bellatrix with a fury burning in her eyes. How dare this woman threaten her Hermione. The mad haired Death Eater cast Fleur a disgusted expression as she pushed her knife against Hermione's collar and dragged it along her flesh, causing blood to spring forth from the shallow wound and a groan of pain to escape from the bloodied brunette.

Hermione was in serious condition and barely conscious as she was held in front of Bellatrix Lestrange with the deranged witch's dagger piercing her skin. From what Fleur could see Hermione's side was drenched in blood from where her wounds had been ripped back open by the fall in the train car, her head was sporting a deep gash and her left leg was bleeding heavily.

"Drop it" demanded Bellatrix as she pressed her dagger a little further into Hermione, causing more droplets of blood to stain the steel blade. Fleur immediately complied and dropped her wand. She would not risk Hermione in any way. Bellatrix smiled at Fleur before nodding at Rudolphus.

Fleur watched in apprehension as Rudolphus as he lifted his wand and pointed it at her. Fleur's last coherent thoughts were only of protecting Hermione before a quick flick in her direction and an incoherent muttering later Fleur was on the grass in agony. Every cell in her body felt like it was on fire as she writhed in pain. It was excruciating. She couldn't breathe as her chest constricted painfully under the curse. Warm liquid spilled from her lips to travel down the side of her mouth as she struggled to draw air.

Too wrapped up in her pain she barely registered Tonks screaming her name or the Death Eaters fading away from the scene as her body convulsed under the agony of the curse. Her vision grew black as panic and pain meshed within her and her body went into shock.

Her mind went blank and her world grew darker before fading into black, alarmed voices echoing in her ears.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Fuck come on Fleur breathe!" _

"_She's going into shock! Someone fucking help me!" _

"_Breathe dammit!" _

"_Get Molly!" _

"_Fleur stay with us!" _

Clear blue eyes opened as a certain French Veela slowly regained consciousness. Blinking a few times confusion swam through her muddled mind as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Her mind was blank as she looked up at the light coloured ceiling in front of her.

Suddenly, as quick as a lightning, her memories returned to her and she tried to sit up. She gasped as her body ached all over, her joints protested while her muscles tightened of their own accord causing Fleur horrible discomfort. The sound of a door opening drew her attention, wincing in discomfort she turned her head and was greeted by the image of a certain Weasley.

"Oh Merlin..." started Bill Weasley as he stared at her in disbelief before turning his head to the side and shouting excitedly.

"She's awake!" he yelled happily before entering the room with a happy smile on his face. Fleur watched him with a confused frown on her beautiful face as Bill strode over to the bed she was on before standing at the side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he continued to smile down at the French witch. Looking thoughtful for a moment Fleur answered him honestly.

"Sore and achy...what 'appened Bill? Wiz ze Death Eaters...I cannot remember anyzing" his smile fell from his face as he looked away from Fleur questioning look. Internally he was debating with himself on what he should tell her in her condition. His thoughts were brought to a swift end when a joyous yell exploded into the room.

A flash of gold zoomed across the room and jumped onto the bed before either Bill or Fleur could blink. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around the French Veela's neck while something wet dampened her neck and shoulder.

"Gabrielle?" questioned Fleur in confusion as the younger Delacour released her older sister and sat up on the side of the bed.

"'Ow are you 'ere? I zought zat I told you to stay in France?" Fleur threw Bill an accusing stare but the Weasley frowned at her in response.

"Mozzer iz downstairs at ze moment wiz Mrs Weasley. Monsieur Weasley contacted us when your condition began to deteriorate since mozzer is of course one of ze best curse breakers in ze world" explained Gabrielle. Curse?

"Mozzer is 'ere? What curse?" asked Fleur in confusion. The two sisters turned to Bill as they heard his sigh.

"Rudolphus cursed you with something no one had ever seen before. It attacked your organs Fleur and was forcing them to shut down by squeezing them. We had little time to act and no one with the right skills so I called Apolline" Fleur's accusing eyes softened as she stared at Bill. How could she be angry with someone who had helped save her life?

"Where iz 'Ermione?" asked Fleur suddenly, breaking the silence. Gabrielle and Bill exchanged a look that set Fleur slightly on edge.

"Where is she?" she demanded as her eyes darted between the two. Bill nodded at Gabrielle and the little Delacour offered Fleur a sad smile before departing the room. Bill walked over and sat where Gabrielle did and carefully held Fleur's hand.

"What do you remember about the train?" asked Bill quietly as he stroked the back of her hand unconsciously. Fleur threw him a look which told him she knew he was stalling but she answered regardless.

"I remember dealing wiz Fenrir Greyback on top of one of ze carriages...zen I joined Mademoiselle Tonks as she fought against Rudolphus and Rabastan near ze fallen carriage..." Bill waited patiently as Fleur stopped her explanation and grew thoughtful for a few moments. Just as Bill feared he watched Fleur's eyes widen in realization and had to physically restrain the Veela as she moved to get off the bed.

"Let go of me William or so 'elp me..." growled Fleur.

"Fleur you have been in a coma for over a month. You're body is in no condition for you to be straining yourself so you have to take it easy!" barked Bill as he held Fleur by her shoulders.

"Where is she Bill?" demanded Fleur as she stilled underneath his hands. The older Weasley looked down into Fleur's frightened eyes with sorrow.

"Where is 'Ermione?" she asked softly, a pleading tone in her voice which broke Bill's heart. A cough attracted his attention away from Fleur's imploring eyes to focus on the mother of the one he loved. Apolline Delacour.

"William, zank you for your concern for my daughters health but I zink it best if I were to talk to 'er" Bill nodded his head at Apolline with a dazed expression; it seemed that Apolline's Veela blood was distorting his thoughts and was making him compliant with her demands. Fleur watched as Bill stood up and left the room before her mother entered.

"Mozzer 'ow long 'ave I been unconscious?" asked Fleur as the older Delacour sat in a chair next to her daughter's bedside.

"Ma petite you 'ave been unconscious for five weeks" answered Apolline. Fleur blanched at the information. Five weeks! Swallowing her shock and disbelief Fleur observed her mother. Dark rings underlined her mother's captivating blue eyes, the same eyes she and Gabrielle had inherited while her usually well kept hair was slightly greasy and pulled into a loose pony tail. The woman in front of her looked nothing like the woman who had raised her and it grieved Fleur to know how much her unconscious state had affected her mother.

"I am sorry ma mere for making you worry" whispered Fleur. Apolline nodded at her daughter before smiling softly down at her.

"I am just 'appy zat you are awake and recovering" Fleur had missed hearing her mother's voice, a softly toned, musical voice that had always managed to calm her in times of need.

"I 'ave 'eard zat you are in love ma belle...wiz someone called 'Ermione Granger correct?" Fleur looked at her mother in alarm as her thoughts returned to her missing love.

"Ma mere do you know where she iz?" the desperation in her daughters voice pulled at Apolline's heart strings.

"Iz she ze one ma petite?" asked Apolline. Fleur nodded slowly.

"Oui" Fleur stated. Apolline internally despaired at the knowledge, the news that Hermione had been taken by the ones who had put her daughter into a short coma would send the Veela into a frenzy and Fleur would find no rest, rest that she needed, until she found her mate. But did Apolline have the right to keep such information from her daughter?

Apolline knew that if she were in Fleur's position and someone had taken her mate she would want to know but Fleur's condition worried Apolline, her daughter had nearly died and if she had her way Fleur would return with her to France and never again set foot in England. But her mate was here and only Merlin knew what they were doing to Hermione.

The half-Veela closed her eyes and released a sigh. This was quite a dilemma.


	10. Chapter 10

She had no clue as to how long she had been here. When she was awake she found herself in a barely lit room with no windows strapped down by leather to a cold, metallic slab of a table and at the mercy of her tormentors. When she was unconscious it wasn't nearly long enough for her body to recover and the torture would begin all over again the moment she was forced back into consciousness. She considered herself incredibly unlucky that they had saw fit to a least semi heal the wounds she had acquired from the train and Dolohov incident.

Her methods were both maddening and agony for the young Gryffindor but she began to adjust and grow accustomed to them, much to Bellatrix's annoyance. She painfully discovered that Bellatrix was quite skilled with a blade, the numerous lacerations along her skin being evidence of her _talents_. The deranged Death Eater would drag the blade slowly down her skin, splitting it open and would watch gleefully as crimson oozed from the wound onto Hermione's pale skin, staining it red with crimson rivers.

In the beginning Bellatrix hadn't resorted to cutting up the brunette until the skin of her torso was bathed in blood and covered in numerous cuts that were just deep enough to not sever anything that would kill her. At first Bellatrix had been quite happy just to hear Hermione cry out in pain under the Cruciatus curse as she questioned the teen on the Order's movements. But eventually Hermione's body had grown accustomed to the pain and stopped giving Bellatrix the thrill of hearing her cry out. So the Death Eater began to experiment with Legilimency, the art of invading someone's thoughts and memories.

The mad woman had run rampant through Hermione's memories, searching for anything that would aid her in her torment whilst searching for anything useful about the Order. Much to her distain she found nothing useful about the Order of the Phoenix though she did find something that was just too good to pass up. Fleur. Hermione felt nothing but disgust and loathing as Bellatrix did horrible things to her body, things that she had only ever allowed Fleur to do. She had cringed away in disgust as she lay helpless under Bellatrix's lips and fingers. Had closed her eyes and tried to block out the reality of what was happening.

Every bite, every scratch left in the wake of sharp nails and poisonous words whispered into her ear as the woman slid her hand beneath her jeans had at first been next to unbearable and threatened to snap the fragile teen.

But eventually Hermione grew numb to Bellatrix's ministrations and no longer gave her any reaction except to stare blankly as the dark haired woman forced her body to submit to her wandering fingers. And it angered the Death Eater. Sent her into a frenzy when no matter how hard she tried the Mudblood wouldn't respond in the way she hoped she would. And so the cutting started. If she could find no pleasure in tormenting the Mudblood sexually then there were always different methods of causing pain.

"Come now Mudblood I know you can scream for me" Hermione dully noticed the weight of Bellatrix's small body on her hips but refused to acknowledge her while wondering what more the mad woman could do to her. Her body was a field of long lacerations and soaked with her blood, Hermione had never known that the human body could hold so much blood. A sharp pain exploded within her left shoulder causing Hermione's to wince. Turning her head her eyes widened ever so slightly at the protruding knife handle sticking out of her flesh. Now this was something new, now Bellatrix had resorted to stabbing her. Blood overflowed the wound and spilled out from the edges of the weapon.

Removing the dagger Hermione began to feel light headed and very dizzy. Either it was the blood loss finally getting to her or the sight of watching a tiny portion of her muscles move past the broken skin of the stab wound as Bellatrix removed the dagger making her queasy. Bellatrix carefully brushed the blade against the brunette's cheek, leaving a shallow cut in its wake.

"You know Muddy recently I have been thinking, taking stock of my life as it were, and as much as it pains me to say it I'm not getting any younger and the Dark Lord has insured a long life for himself what with his...Horcruxes" the dagger continued to travel past her cheek and down to the edge of her jaw as she spoke.

"If the Dark Lord is to live for so long then he will want his most loyal follower with him as he continues his glorious work..." Hermione winced as the blade began to cut into the side of her neck though Bellatrix hardly noticed the rare display as she continued with a insane smile plastered across her pale face.

"...I'm going to create my own Horcrux Mudblood. And it's going to be you" giggled the Death Eater. Hermione could've sworn that her heart stopped at the idea. Become Bellatrix's Horcrux? She would rather die. A pained gasp escaped from her as Bellatrix's knife slid slightly deeper into the flesh underneath her collar bone than intended and Bellatrix instantly removed the weapon.

Hermione watched through a daze as Bellatrix got off of her and barked for Rudolphus to bring '_him' _in. Light entered the room suddenly, burning Hermione's eyes as it did forcing her to close them tightly shut. The jet of light faded away and Hermione dared to open her eyes only to find herself blinded temporarily.

Regaining her eyesight her eyes widened as she recognised Olivander, the wand maker in Bellatrix's grasp with her wand pointed at his neck. Hermione watched as the elderly man dropped dead after Bellatrix struck him with the killing curse. She found it worrying that she felt very little for what she had just seen, a murder had taken place right in front of her and she felt nothing, no sense of outrage or injustice, just cold.

Bellatrix smiled widely as she pointed her wand at her chest and slowly brought the wand forwards, the tip of her wand pulled something through her skin, a black wisp of energy before she pointed it at Hermione. She flicked her wand and the black energy shot towards her prone form before disappearing into her body.

"Now I'm apart of you Muddy. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I'm going to poison your soul, twist your mind until you can't even remember who you are or what you stand for" Bellatrix strode over to the writhing brunette before bringing her lips close to Hermione's ear.

"And I'm going to enjoy every second of breaking you"


	11. Chapter 11

God knew how long it had been since Bellatrix had infected her with a part of her soul. It felt as if everything Hermione had known, had felt, had ever thought had darkened. No longer did Bellatrix torture her physically and sexually but now the connection gave her a mental element she had yet to explore. Often she would invade her mind and distort her memories and thoughts, forcing out her anger and hate as she messed with her body.

The raven haired Death Eater got off on her reaction but for the life of her she couldn't control herself as Bellatrix messed with her mind. It was perfectly plausible that her mind was beginning to fall apart at the seams. The constant agony both physically and mentally, it surprised her that she was even capable of thinking straight at all.

"Tell me Muddy is it him? Is it Harry Potter?" questioned Bellatrix as she held her knife to Hermione's throat as she sat on her knees inside the Malfoy living room. Her cold brown eyes shifted away from the madwoman at her side to the young, dark haired man knelt in front of her. Personally she would've preferred Bellatrix's torture that to admitting that it was Harry Potter in front of her. She may have lost nearly everything to the raven-haired Death Eater but she would die rather than betray her friend. Her loyalty was all she had left now.

_Tell me the truth Mudblood or else._

Hermione's face twitched at the prickly sensation of Bellatrix's thoughts invading her mind. Looking blankly at the boy in front of her Hermione felt a spark of pride at the boy's quick thinking. Harry's face was swollen to the point where it was almost impossible to tell if it was him but Hermione knew; no one else would have Ron Weasley accompanying them.

Harry looked at Hermione in horror as her dark; almost black eyes stared at him silently. What the hell had they done to her? She looked nothing like the intelligent, loving Gryffindor that was Hermione Granger. Her hair was much darker than the chestnut brown everyone knew and lifeless as it hung limply against her cheeks. Her dark eyes were dull, lacking that curious spark that had always been there.

The long cut that started at her cheek bone and travelled down to her collar stood out against her pale, sickly skin. Her body was thin from what Harry could gather, a loose shirt that was unbuttoned at the top hung from her thin shoulders like a tent while her jeans were baggy.

He watched as Hermione shook her head to answer Bellatrix's question. The dark haired Death Eater pressed the blade closer to her neck as she whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Are you sure?" she asked threateningly. Hermione's dark eyes glanced at the deranged woman from the corner of her eye and Harry began to fear for her mental state, there was nothing in her eyes to indicate she was even slightly concerned that Bellatrix might slit open her throat and kill her.

_You're lying to me Muddy._

Hermione's eyes tightened slightly as the knife cut into her neck and few drops of blood stained the blade. Bellatrix kept the knife at her throat as she stared into the dark eyes that she helped create.

_Just because you have part of my soul don't think I won't hesitate to kill you Mudblood, I still have enough soul left to put it into that Looney Lovegood girl downstairs. _

Hermione broke eye contact and looked at the ground. There was very little defence she could create against Bellatrix's invasive mind so what was the point. A shocked gasp escaped from Bellatrix as her eyes landed on the sword in one of the Dark Lord's minions hands. All hell broke loose in the room as Bellatrix stunned the ones who had captured Harry and Ron in a fit of lunacy.

Hermione watched with little interest as Bellatrix disposed of the men before turning her attention to Harry and Ron. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the dark haired teen.

"Where'd you get it?" she demanded hotly as she pointed her wand at him while holding Godric Gryffindor's sword in her other. When Harry refused to answer and simply looked up at her in confusion she hissed at him before pointing her wand at him.

"Crucio!" she commanded. Harry released a strangled cry of pain as he collapsed onto the floor and began to writhe. Ron struggled against the hold of Lucius Malfoy as he watched his best friend convulse in pain.

Bellatrix was so focused on Harry that she failed to notice that Hermione was getting up with the sole intention of stopping her until Narcissa bellowed out the cruciatus curse and sent the teen into her own pain-filled fit on the floor. Voldemort's most unhinged follower hissed in anger at the sudden display of defiance from her Horcrux, she released Harry from the curse and glared at the tormented young witch on the floor.

_You dare to defy me Mudblood. Haven't you learnt your place yet?_

"Stop it!" yelled Harry as he watched his friends body writhe in agony. With a nod from Bellatrix, Narcissa Malfoy released the teen and Hermione gasped for breath as she lay very still. It had been a long time since the curse had been used on her and the pain was still as sharp. Hermione clutched at her head as she felt the familiar sensation of Bellatrix invading, the pain was sharp and felt like a nail going through her skull.

"Stop it! For Merlin's sake stop it you're killing her!" No she wasn't, but she was pushing Hermione as close to death as she could. She wanted to break the Mudblood, force her to snap and become an emotional cripple. She wanted to see the look of torment on her French lover's face as she witnessed the madness she had driven Hermione to.

Hermione released a strangled cry of pain as it felt like her head was splitting in two as unpleasant memories surfaced in her mind's eyes though she couldn't focus through the agony. Her eyes were closed tightly shut while her fingers dug into her head. As swiftly as the pain had started it faded and Hermione panted in relief.

_That Mudblood was just the beginning._

"Put the boys in the cellar!" she demanded as her black eyes darted towards Lucius and Narcissa. Hermione barely registered Ron and Harry's yells of defiance as they were forced to move. The dark haired brunette glanced up at Bellatrix through half-lidded eyes defiantly which caused a swift kick to her ribs. That coupled with the numerous cuts forced ripples of burning pain to shock her system.

_Hurts doesn't it_

Another kick to her ribs reiterated Bellatrix's point. Followed by another. And another until a satisfying crack echoed throughout the living room accompanied by a pained moan. Bellatrix pushed the teen onto her back with her foot before applying pressure onto her battered chest.

"You belong to me now Mudblood and I won't stand for anything less than complete obedience" she stated coldly as she continued to put pressure on Hermione's chest. The dark haired brunette struggled to breathe as sharp shots of pained coursed through the right side of her chest.

_You're mine._


	12. Chapter 12

Fleur stalked through the sands of the beach nearest to Shell Cottage with anger burning in her pale blue eyes. Tilting her head to the side she glared in the cottage's direction, she was pissed off with the whole lot of them: Bill, Arthur, Molly even her own mother had annoyed her by just sitting in a corner and watching silently as the events unfolded around her.

Fleur released an angered sigh as she snapped her head back to the front. What right did they have to keep her in the dark about her lover's predicament? It had been two weeks since she had woken up from her coma and they had only just now decided to inform her that Hermione had been taken by the Death Eaters nearly two months ago. Fleur had suspected that something was wrong, had known deep down that there was something amiss but she had trusted them enough to tell her that Hermione was in danger.

And that revelation was just the tip of the iceberg. Fleur was utterly furious that the Order had done nothing to locate Hermione; at least Bill had had the decency to look ashamed when Lupin and Kingsley had sat in front of her and told her that they hadn't been and weren't going to search for her. Apparently, Hermione was just another casualty of the War and she would be missed dearly by them. Bullshit. The Veela within roared angrily at the two men in front of her, Hermione wasn't dead! So they should stop speaking as if she were.

They disgusted her. Hermione had done nothing but her best to do what she believed to be right, she was selfless and loyal but the moment she needed someone no one was there for her and she had been abandoned by those who were meant to protect her. It killed Fleur that she hadn't been able to protect her mate but at least she had an excuse, she had been in a coma so what was their excuse?

Apolline had noticed her daughter's fury and felt Fleur was justified in it but that hadn't stopped her from telling her daughter to take a long walk so she could cool off. Veela were very dangerous when their loved ones were in danger and would often lash out in their despair which could prove fatal for anyone on the receiving end of their frustrations.

The blonde Veela slowly came to a halt as her anger ebbed. She turned to look out at the ocean and a fresh wave of despair clawed at her fragile heart. Why hadn't she tried harder to stop Hermione from coming with them all those months ago? Hermione had been hurt and yet Fleur had simply let her mate go. If only she hadn't given in and watched Hermione walk out of the Order's safe house and into danger then maybe the brunette would be here with her instead of only Merlin knew where.

The sound of a distinctive crack attracted Fleur's attention away from the ocean and towards her right. She recognised the long blonde haired witch quickly getting to her feet as Luna Lovegood, though what was she doing here with a House Elf and a Goblin? Fleur's eyes widened slightly as she recalled that Luna had been declared missing during the train incident. The blonde haired Ravenclaw turned her attention to the French Veela as she approached.

"Fleur you have to help they've got Harry, Ron and Hermione, the Death Eaters, I think they're going to summon him" Fleur's heart stopped dead in her chest as an icy feeling encompassed her body at the mentioning of Hermione.

"'Ow did you get 'ere?" asked Fleur. Luna glanced down at the shy form of Dobby. Fleur followed her gaze and nodded before retrieving her wand from her back pocket.

"Take me back zere" she stated at the small elf. Dobby murmured a noise of agreement before grasping hold of the French Veela's hand. Fleur looked at Luna with determination and passion burning in her eyes.

"Go up to ze Cottage and tell everyone what 'as 'appened. We're going to bring them back" without checking to see if Luna understood her command Fleur turned to Dobby and nodded her head. Dobby quickly apparated back to Malfoy Manor with Fleur in tow.

Fleur quickly found herself standing at the bottom of a staircase with Dobby at her side. Judging from the interior she could safely assume she was inside a particularly large building, glancing behind she frowned at the unconscious Death Eater who was currently sprawled out on the floor. The sound of spells colliding with one another resounded off the walls from beyond the stairs. Listening intently the familiar voices of Harry and Ron were distinguishable and quickly Fleur was racing up the steps while Dobby vanished into thin air.

"Stupefy!" barked Harry as he pointed Wormtail's wand at Narcissa Malfoy while Ron fought with Draco. Narcissa deflected the stunning spell and they continued to battle until the Incarcerous spell collided with Narcissa and bound the witch in magical rope. Distracted, Draco was hit by a stunner from Ron.

Both boys turned round and stared at the angered French Veela as she walked past them and glared at Bellatrix Lestrange who was currently holding Hermione upright and as a shield. Underneath her hostile glare Fleur was fearful for Hermione's health as she observed her lover's appearance. The cuts, the faded scars, the trickle of blood escaping from the edge of her mouth it all added to Fleur's worst fear that Hermione had been tortured by the bitch that was currently hiding behind her weak form. She needed to get Hermione to a healer and quickly.

"Let 'er go" demanded Fleur as she kept her wand pointed in front of her. The sound of Bellatrix's laughter infuriated her and her arm straightened while her mind searched for the right spell that she would use on the deranged woman.

"Look Mudblood it's your lover. She's come to rescue you, so sweet of her isn't it" Fleur's face twisted in concern as she watched Hermione wince in pain.

_But she doesn't know how broken you really are. Do you think she'll ever look at you, ever want you the same way once she finds out everything I've done to you? She'll cast you aside like the trash you are...and it'll break your heart_

A small part of the dark haired brunette couldn't help but agree with the insane woman behind her. Despite her lunacy there was an element of truth to her words that Hermione couldn't deny. The idea of losing Fleur tugged painfully at her heart but the knowledge that Fleur would probably leave her once she knew the truth threatened to break her heart.

Everything happened so fast and Hermione didn't have time to blink before a great weight collapsed down on her, the sound of shattering glass filled her ears and a horrible pressure formed along her back. Horrible pain coursed throughout her entire body and threatened to take her consciousness away from her but Hermione held on, not yet.

"No!" cried out Fleur in despair as she watched the chandelier that Dobby had been tampering with collapse onto Hermione. Everything had happened in slow motion right before her eyes; Dobby had released the chandelier from its ceiling attachment above the two women and as it fell Bellatrix had jumped back out of harm's way, leaving Hermione to take the full force of the chandeliers weight.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as adrenaline coursed through her veins, a natural biological reaction to the fear that gripped her heart in a vice. The French Veela sprinted with a speed she had never experienced before and was quickly moving the shattered chandelier off of Hermione while Harry and Ron dealt with everything else.

"'Ermione can you 'ear me? Ma belle say somezing. 'Ermione please! Don't do zis to me" begged Fleur as she finally had the debris off of Hermione and the young teen in her arms. Hermione looked up into the light blue eyes of her love as they glistened with tears. She dully noticed that she couldn't feel down the right hand side of her body as Fleur held her.

"No 'Ermione you need to stay awake! Don't go to sleep!" pleaded Fleur as Hermione's eyes began to close.

Fleur barely registered that Harry, Ron and Dobby had appeared by her side and were all touching each other before the scenery changed in an instant from the Malfoy's living room to the Shell cottage beach.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone's consistent reviewing and interest in this story. Seriously, I appreciate all the comments you make and it encourages me to continue when I know that there are people out there who enjoy what I write. Once again thank you and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Holding her head in her hands, Fleur sat on one of the armchairs in the living room of Shell Cottage. Bill stood in front of her, watching her silently as he rested his arm on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. She hadn't moved from that spot since Molly and Apolline had shut her out of the guestroom while they tended to Hermione's injuries.<p>

Fleur hadn't even bothered to acknowledge when the Hogwarts nurse, Pomphrey, appeared out of the fireplace only to be escorted up stairs by Harry. She just sat there in what Bill assumed was a state of shock. His heart bled for the young woman, he couldn't imagine the inner turmoil she had to be suffering from. Glancing around the room he silently acknowledged that Ron, Harry and Luna were wearing similar expressions on their faces as they sat on the sofa. Fear, concern, worry, anger danced across their faces as they sat quietly.

Time crawled by at the slowest pace imaginable before finally, the three women walked into the living room. Everyone in the room looked towards Molly, Apolline and Pomphrey with a mixture of emotions on their faces. Fleur looked up at her mother with a hopeful, pleading look in her eyes. The older Veela met her daughter's eyes with her own. The sadness in Apolline's eyes was undeniable and Fleur could've sworn that her world had come to a screeching halt as she looked at her mother.

"Fleur, my darling I am so sorry..." began Apolline. Bill watched as Fleur turned her head to his mother and Pomphrey. When the two women only offered her the same look in their eyes a crippling pain took hold of her heart. It felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs and replaced with concrete. Apolline hated the devastated look on her eldest daughter's face and the tears forming in Fleur's blue eyes.

"...What iz wrong wiz 'Ermione?" whispered Fleur quietly, so quietly that Apolline struggled to hear her. Molly and Madame Pomphrey looked at Apolline for her consent, when she nodded in approval the Hogwarts nurse stepped towards Fleur.

"Hermione Granger's injuries are far more severe than originally thought. She has suffered extensive superficial damage which will scar her for the rest of her life, we managed to give her skelle-grow potion for her fractured shoulder and broken ribs but...but there is a great deal of internal trauma that I can't help her with, I have managed to stem the internal bleeding as much as I can but Fleur...I'm not sure if we got to her in time. If she lasts the night then that alone would be a miracle."

Fleur came to her own heart-breaking conclusion as she stared blankly past her mother. Hermione was dying. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her legs gave out and she collapsed onto her knees in shock.

"Please...someone tell me zis isn't 'appening. She can't die...I love 'er..." Everyone's heart shattered at the distraught whisper that escaped from Fleur as she bent forwards and hugged herself. She barely noticed that a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around her; she simply buried her face into her mother's shoulder and sobbed.

Harry found himself in a state of disbelief as he sat with Ron and Luna, watching the strong woman that was Fleur Delacour cry her heart out. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. How could he believe that his best friend, his confidant was clinging on for dear life just above his head? This war had already claimed so much and now its next victim could be Hermione. Injustice surged through him causing his fists to clench in anger.

Hermione was the brightest witch in Hogwarts, probably of a generation of Wizards and Witches and yet she had suffered more than anyone at the hands of Voldemort's followers. They had taken the best they had and destroyed her. It disheartened him to the point of hopelessness. If Hermione did die then what chance was there for the rest of them? Hermione was irreplaceable and to lose her...

Harry noticed a light weight on his shoulder and, glancing down, noticed that Luna was leaning on him for support as she cried silently. He quietly noticed the blooming dampness on his sweater and his heart went out to the young Ravenclaw. Wrapping his arms around Luna he held onto the distraught blonde woman. He hated feeling Luna shake uncontrollably in his arms as she cried silently.

"Just let it out Luna. Let it out" soothed Harry as he continued to hold onto Luna. She couldn't take it anymore, the fear, the uncertainty, the unknown it was all too much.

The image of Hermione's broken body underneath the chandelier played on Fleur's mind as she was held by her mother, tormenting her with every little detail. She wished with all her heart that it was Hermione's arms wrapped around her; that it was her love whispering to her that everything was going to be alright. But there was a huge chance that Hermione would never hold her again, would never whisper comforting words to sooth her again and a fresh wave of tears spilled from the corners of her eyes at the idea.

Fleur slowly began to calm down in her mother's arms. Bill had thanked Pomphrey for her assistance and the nurse had departed some time ago, aware that this was a personal matter that she had no part of. Fleur pulled away from Apolline and smiled weakly at the older woman before they both got to their feet. Without a word being spoken Fleur departed from the room with purpose in her steps, though she hadn't said where she was going everyone knew and thought better of it to disturb her.

Inhaling deeply to calm herself, Fleur placed her hand on the door handle to the guest room and pushed it open. Her pale blue eyes immediately latched onto the still form lying motionless on the bed in front of her and her heart tugged painfully in her chest as she walked slowly towards Hermione.

Blood sodden bandages had been thrown into the nearest wastebasket and had filled it to the point where it was brimming with them. Potions had been placed on the bedside table and a few of them were already empty from use.

Coming to a halt next to her beside Fleur carefully laid herself so she was lying down next to Hermione on the bed. The teen was covered in bandages and her breathing was shallow and laboured. Placing her head on the pillow a few tears escaped from her eyes and wet the pillow as she placed a protective arm around Hermione's bandaged waist.

"Don't leave me. Please 'Ermione don't die...I love you so much it 'urts to see you like zis" she whispered before pressing her lips against the brunette's cold cheek.

Praying to whatever supernatural being that may exist that Hermione would still be breathing when morning came.


	14. Chapter 14

A strangled cry brought Fleur swiftly back into consciousness. The French Veela's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she sat up and focused on the dark haired brunette next to her. Hermione's eyes were still closed but she was breathing rapidly with sweat dripping down from her forehead. The brunette started to thrash in her sleep. Out of fear that she would reopen her wounds Fleur quickly found herself straddling the brunette's hips to restrain her movements while she caressed Hermione's face.

"'Ermione, Mon amour wake up you are safe now. Zey cannot 'urt you. Please 'Ermione" the thrashing came to a swift halt and the brunette's body froze underneath her own. Dark brown eyes shot open in a panic and before Fleur could even release a breath of relief she quickly found herself on her back with her arms pinned above her head while wild, angered brown eyes stared down at her.

"Ermione?" whispered Fleur fearfully as she stared up at her loves enraged features. Merlin what had they done to her? Her voice triggered something in Hermione's heart and the French witch watched in fascination as the anger dissipated from Hermione's eyes only to be replaced with regret. Fleur remained still underneath the injured teen as Hermione released her wrists from where she had pinned them above her head.

The fear in Fleur's voice had brought her out of her anger but for the life of her Hermione had no idea where that anger had come from. She didn't know why she had done that? Reacted the way she had all she could remember was opening her eyes and feeling a weight on her, she had panicked and reacted on instinct which was to force the weight off of her. For too long she had been on the receiving end of someone else's cruelty and she would not be subjected to more. Such intense anger had coursed through her veins, it made her strong enough to switch positions at least but she had frightened Fleur.

A horrible pain began to replace the dissipating adrenaline; it travelled along the right side of her body like wildfire and attacked her chest and shoulder. Clutching pitifully at her chest Hermione closed her eyes and hissed in pain, her head bowed forward while her body tilted to the side before falling onto the mattress.

"I'm sorry...please Fleur I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Fleur shushed Hermione as she turned onto her side and brushed a few strands of dark brown hair from Hermione's eyes. The teen was shuddering uncontrollably from the pain of her injuries and the sudden movement probably hadn't helped the healing process in the slightest. Glancing up at the dreamless sleep potion on the bedside table Fleur looked down at her love with concerned blue eyes.

Pressing her lips to Hermione's forehead Fleur sat up and reached for the potion. As grateful as she was that Hermione had woken up and wasn't on the verge of death any longer she still had a long way to go before she could be deemed at least physically healthy. Emotionally and mentally were a whole different issue, something more had happened to the young woman, Fleur knew it the moment she had seen the panic and unrelenting rage in those dark brown eyes.

"'Ermione zis will 'elp you by putting you to sleep" Fearful brown eyes opened slightly to look up at Fleur.

"Please Fleur...I don't want to sleep" Bellatrix would find it easier to invade her mind if she were to sleep, she would be a sitting duck for the vile woman's influence to grow inside her mind and god knew what that deranged lunatic would make her do if she was left alone with Fleur.

"Mon amour you need to sleep, your body will not 'eal if you do not rest" the pleading tone swayed Hermione to concede. She had already brought enough trouble to the French Veela's life and she didn't want to make her life any worse. Besides, she was already on the verge of passing out from the pain of her injuries.

"Alright...but I want you to leave Fleur when I take it..." the hurt on Fleur's face didn't bother her as much as it usually would which worried Hermione, was she really becoming so cold hearted? Or was it the Horcrux inside her that was twisting her?

"'Ermione I do not zink zat you should be left alone in your current state..." Hermione hissed in pain through clenched teeth.

"Please Fleur...it's for your own good, please" Hermione didn't care that she was begging, fuck what remained of her dignity all that mattered was Fleur and her safety now. She couldn't trust herself to be alone with Fleur now that Bellatrix had direct access to her thoughts, she couldn't risk Fleur's safety.

"'Ave I done somezing wrong? If I 'ave zen I am sorry please 'Ermione let me look after you. I cannot leave you alone when you are like zis" Hermione shuddered once again from the pain, God what had happened to her?

"No...no Fleur it's not you...it's me. I'll explain everything to you...when I feel better..." Fleur's eyes widened as she watched Hermione's body relax as she passed out in front of her eyes. Fleur released a tired sigh as she carefully eased Hermione to lie on her back so at least her ribs and shoulder would have better luck at healing properly.

Brushing Hermione's hair from out of her face Fleur gently traced her fingers down the young woman's face to eventually settle on the rough bandages wrapped around her chest. Closing her eyes, Fleur concentrated on the steady beat of Hermione's heart beneath her finger tips. It comforted the French Veela in ways she had never thought possible.

To know that Hermione was indeed here with her and she wasn't just dreaming relieved Fleur. And the evidence of her heartbeat soothed her agitated state of mind slightly. As she pressed herself against Hermione's side with her hand rested on top of her chest Fleur's thoughts returned to Hermione's pleas for her to be left alone.

What had she meant by it being her? Fleur knew that Hermione would never intentionally hurt her so what had the poor teen so desperate for her to leave? A horrible sense of foreboding flittered across Fleur's tired mind as her eyelids grew heavy and difficult to keep open.

Fleur feared that something had happened to Hermione and it didn't appear to be for the better if it scared the intelligent Gryffindor to the point where she desired solitude. Clutching the brunette tighter Fleur promised herself and Hermione that no matter what she was going to help Hermione past the horrors she had suffered at the hands of Voldemort's Deatheaters. She would not lose Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

At least two days passed since Hermione's sudden awakening followed by an even quicker loss of consciousness. During that time Fleur had refused and rebutted everyone's attempts to get her out of the room with either a polite decline or a firm shut of the bedroom door. She would not leave Hermione on her own nor would she leave her with anyone else.

The skelle-grow potion coupled with blood replenishing potion had worked wonders in such a small amount of time. According to Madame Pomphrey her ribs were now reduced to fractures and her shoulder would be fully repaired by the end of the week. Her wounds were healing nicely and she was at least out of the danger zone and would hopefully recover well.

Watching her intently Fleur felt an uncomfortable tug in her chest. Hermione's brow was creased and her lips forced into a thin line, clear signs of discomfort that Fleur hated to see on her. It bothered her to no end that even when she slept Hermione could find no relief from the pain. But it bothered her even more to know there was nothing she could do except hold her and hope that the pain would lessen.

The brunette in her arms tried to roll onto her side and Fleur unconsciously tightened her hold when Hermione woke up with a hiss of pain. Fleur watched silently as Hermione stilled her movement and went back to resting on her back. The brunette blinked a few times in a daze before turning her head to the side to look at Fleur. A frown appeared on her face as she stared at Fleur before slowly vanishing.

"You stayed?" she whispered as her face tensed. Fleur nodded before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Hermione's forehead.

"Of course I stayed ma belle. I am going to look after you until you are well again" she whispered softly against her forehead before pulling away so she could look at Hermione. She easily recognised the fear beneath those dark brown eyes, it was painfully obvious to her through Hermione's paling face and wide eyes but for the life of her she didn't know why.

"'Ermione?" she whispered in confusion. Her voice seemed to snap the brunette out of her daze but what she did next she wasn't expecting in the slightest. Hermione jerked out of her arms, out of the sheets entangled around her legs and hips only to fall onto the floor. A strangled cry of pain followed by laboured breathing and pained moans echoed throughout the room.

"Ermione!" cried out Fleur in concern as she slid across the bed and knelt next to the twitching teen.

"Stay away from me Fleur" the hardness of her voice threw Fleur for a moment but encouraged Fleur's own defiance. She wouldn't let Hermione do this to herself, not now, not ever.

"Look at me. Ma belle please look at me" the thin brunette shuddered underneath her fingertips as horrible memories flooded her mind. She couldn't differentiate between Fleur's touch or Bellatrix's. It had all blended into one painful, terrifying reaction and generated a need to push back, to fight against the fear.

_Hello Muddy. Long time no speak..._

Oh God. Not now. Not Her.

"Fleur get away from me!" barked Hermione fearfully as she hugged herself tightly as the prickling sensation of Bellatrix's thoughts invaded her mind. But the blonde Veela did not move away as Hermione had hoped she would but instead pulled Hermione closer to her.

"Mon amour what is wrong? Talk to me" whispered Fleur as she held the writhing teen.

_Tell her the truth Mudblood so you can see for yourself how much you disgust her. You think she'll want you after everything I've done to you? _

Hermione cringed in pain, everything was burning. Her head was pounding, her chest was constricting. The feel of her back pressed against Fleur's chest both thrilled her and terrified her. She could feel Fleur's well developed breasts, her toned stomach and the moment the thoughts were in her head a blood chilling fear gripped her.

_I had no idea that you could be so dirty Mudblood. If I had known then I would've brought this side of you out more. And your girlfriend is so easy on the eyes; perhaps I should introduce myself to her?_

"Don't you fucking dare" growled Hermione. Fleur tensed beneath her but she didn't care about that at the moment. She needed to do something before Bellatrix's influence became more prominent.

_Don't tell me what I can do and what I can't do you filthy Mudblood!_

Hermione winced at the screeching sound that was Bellatrix's voice erupting in her ears. A piercing pain shot through her head a few seconds later. Hermione cried out in pain as she clutched her head and tightly shut her eyes.

"'Ermione what iz wrong? Talk to me ma belle what iz 'appening to you?" pleaded Fleur. The pain pulsed inside her head as Bellatrix forced her influence to fight for control, horrible images of what Bellatrix had in mind for Fleur danced across her eyes making her feel physically ill.

"Fleur...I need...you to go...and get Harry...tell him...a Horcrux...Bellatrix's Horcrux is...inside me...he'll...know what to do..." the blonde Veela was torn by this request. Hermione was writhing in agony in her arms, starting to bleed through her bandages but the only one who could help her was elsewhere.

The French witch kissed the side of Hermione's head and whispered into her ear that she would return as soon as she could with help before releasing the teen and lowering her onto the carpet. Glancing back over her shoulder as she raced out of the room her heart broke at the sight of Hermione in so much pain.

_So just me and you now is it Muddy. This will be fun. First I'm going to break you, and then I'll make you watch as I make you hurt everyone you love. _

No. Fucking. Way.

Opening her eyes, Hermione eyes darted around for anything that would help her protect Fleur. She didn't care about the pain, didn't care about her sanity it would all be worth it if she could just keep Fleur safe. Looking through watery eyes Hermione focused on Fleur's wand that resided on the bedside table. Struggling to move Hermione clutched at her chest in pain and slowly crawled towards the wand.

_Now Muddy what are you up to?_

Another wave of pain stabbed at Hermione's head, threatening to disorientate her. Blinking through the pain she reached up for the wand. Her fingers wrapped around the slender piece of wood before she collapsed back onto the carpet with a groan. Pointing the wand at the open door a complicated locking charm came to mind.

"Imperturbable" whispered Hermione. The door swung shut and locked itself, keeping Hermione in but everyone else out.

"You can't...hurt anyone now..." whispered Hermione weakly as she rolled onto her back with a triumphant smile on her face. Even through the pain and exhaustion the sight of Bellatrix's angered face amused her.

_Guess I'll just have to settle with you then_

Unbearable pain raked through her body, tearing a pain-filled scream from her lips as she clutched pitifully at her head. So trapped by her own agony the screams and pleas of Fleur and her friends were drowned out by her own personal hell.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione! Open the door! Hermione let me in we can help you!" cried out Harry as he slammed his shoulder again and again into the charmed bedroom door, but the door refused to budge an inch from his impacts and his pleas went unanswered.

"Fuck!" he bellowed in frustration as he turned his attention to Ron and Fleur.

"'Arry what iz 'appening to 'er? What is a 'orcrux?" questioned Fleur, fear and worry laced into her voice giving her an almost hysterical pitch. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and Fleur easily picked up on their unease.

"What iz it? Tell me what iz wrong" demanded Fleur. Ron and Harry looked to Fleur with torn expressions before Harry sighed and cast his eyes to the floor.

"Ron try and get the door open. I'll talk to Fleur" Ron nodded before returning to Harry's former position at the bedroom door. Harry glanced up at Fleur briefly before his eyes returned to the floor as he walked passed her.

"Follow me" he stated, his voice low. Fleur cast a worried look at the charmed door but Ron offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to get her out Fleur. I promise" though he meant well Fleur certainly wouldn't be relaxing anytime soon until her arms were wrapped around Hermione and she was certain that she was safe. Fleur reluctantly turned to follow Harry across the landing and into the guest bedroom he was currently occupying with Ron and Bill.

Bill, Tonks, Lupin even her mother and sister had departed from Shell Cottage to either complete various tasks or return to France. Fleur frowned in frustration as she recalled her mother's attempts to convince Fleur to return with her and Gabrielle.

They had never argued like that before and Fleur feared that her once close relationship with her mother would never be the same because of it. The sound of a heavy sigh attracted Fleur's attention to the problem at hand. Sat on the edge of the bed, Harry was glaring angrily at the floor while she stood a few feet from him.

"God I have no idea where to begin with all this..." muttered Harry to himself before taking in a deep breath.

"This is all my fault Fleur. If I hadn't let Hermione come with me to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes then she wouldn't be in this position..." Fleur watched in silence as Harry struggled to compose himself. The anger and self-hate that was coursing through his veins at the moment was unfathomable to anyone but himself.

He had let Hermione, one of his closest friends and confidants down big time and the guilt was crippling. He should've been there for her, should've protected her.

"'Arry what iz a 'Orcrux? What iz 'appening to 'Ermione?" knocked from his self-loathing Harry looked up at Fleur with such sadness in his green eyes.

"A Horcrux is created when someone commits murder, the act itself fragments the soul of the murderer and a special spell is cast which puts the fragmented soul piece into an object or in this case Hermione..." Tears started trickling slowly from his green eyes as Fleur absorbed the information.

"Bellatrix has put piece of her soul into Hermione and it's poisoning her against us Fleur...I don't know how to help her..."

Everything was making sense to her now. Why Hermione had begged her to leave her alone, why Hermione had been clutching at her head and writhing in agony before finally locking them all out of the room. She had been trying to protect everyone from herself. Tears formed in her blue eyes at Hermione selfless actions.

A strangled cry followed by silence alerted Fleur and Harry to Ron's current situation. Glancing at each other fearfully Fleur turned and sprinted out of the bedroom followed closely by Harry. The sight that created them made their blood run cold.

Ron was lying on the floor, completely still under the wand being held by Hermione. The intelligent witch slowly turned her head to the side to acknowledge the horror stricken faces of Harry and Fleur.

The French Veela's heart stopped as she stared into possessed, deranged eyes. Their colour wasn't the warm chocolate brown that she had grown to love, but instead a horrible translucent silver. A sickly smile formed on Hermione's face as she released Ron from the curse she had forced him to endure.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter, come to save the day have you? I'm afraid you'll find it's too late. You're precious little Mudblood is mine now" Harry reached for his wand inside his jacket but before he could pull it out Fleur had grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Fleur it's not Hermione, she's under Bellatrix's control" he stated while looking up at the French woman. Fleur kept her eyes on Hermione as she spoke to him.

"If you attack 'er zen you will only 'urt 'Ermione" he barely heard her whisper but she made a valid point. Any damage he inflicted wouldn't hurt Bellatrix in the slightest, it would only cause Hermione to suffer more than she already was.

"Let 'er go Bellatrix" Fleur's voice was colder than ice as she addressed the mad woman who had taken her mate captive. It infuriated the Veela beyond all reason that this woman was hurting her Hermione and it took every ounce of self control she had to not physically attack the person in front of her.

The silvery pale eyes darted to Fleur and it forced a shudder to run down the French witch's spine to witness Hermione's facial features twisted into a foreign expression of sickening lust.

"Hello Blondie...my my how on earth did this pathetic Mudblood manage to ensnare you? I must say you are much easier on the eyes in the flesh than in this things memories" Fleur's stomach clenched in disgust at the Death Eaters words.

Fleur's eyes quickly observed 'Hermione'. Her wounds had been reopened and blood was seeping through the tightly wrapped bandages around her torso and spilling onto blood splattered jeans. She needed to find some way of forcing the connection to break.

"'Ermione I know zat you are in zere...you need to fight 'er off" Fleur's pleas were met only with sinister laughter.

"You think that this abomination of the Wizarding world can fight me off and win? What can a Mudblood do against a Pureblood?" with a flick of Fleur's wand a stupefying spell collided with Harry and sent the young man sprawling across the hallway.

Fleur looked over her shoulder with wide eyes as Harry was flung back. Her momentary distraction gave 'Hermione' the opportunity to get closer to the French Veela. The pressing of her own wand into her throat slowly drew Fleur's attention back to her possessed lover.

"I'm going to break her Veela to the point where she becomes irreparable. Everything I do in this body she can see me doing and there's not a damn thing she can do about it. The things I'm going to do to you will be the final nail in her coffin and then...then she'll be all mine to do what I want with..."

"Crucio!" the curse swept over her entire body like a thousand knives attacking her from every angle imaginable. The blonde witch collapsed onto the floor, convulsing in pain. 'Hermione' knelt next to Fleur's writhing form with a sick smile plastered across her face. Flicking the wand the curse was lifted and Fleur was left panting on the floor.

"Oh the things I want to do to you Veela. I've heard about your races legendary sexual appetites and I find it quite...exciting" Fleur's eyes widened at what she was suggesting as she gathered her bearings. A horrible fear travelled up her spine before being quickly replaced with a cold fury. So she waited for 'Hermione' to settle on top of her before she reacted out of instinct.

Surging forward she tried to force the possessed body off of her, unfortunately a stunning spell collided with her chest before she could switch their positions leaving her to lie helplessly on the floor. 'Hermione' leaned forward so her lips were mere inches from the immobilized Veela's ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this Veela...and it's going to break your little Mudbloods heart"


	17. Chapter 17

"It seems that I may have been too rough with you Veela" there was a heavy tone of pride in her voice as she lightly brushed her fingers over the bruises, bite marks and scratches marring Fleur's skin.

An icy numbness chipped away at her heart as her mind struggled to comprehend what had just occurred between herself and 'Hermione' while unfathomable self-loathing crawled beneath her sweaty skin, infecting every cell in her body.

"She's angry...so very angry and hateful it's giving me goosebumps" still under the influence of the stunning spell Fleur couldn't even look away from the foreign, sickly smile stretched across 'Hermione's' face. A triumphant giggle escaped from the possessed woman as she loomed above Fleur while her eyes roamed across Fleur's naked body.

Fleur felt bile rising in her throat as warm drops of Hermione's blood escaped through her bandages and splashed onto the skin of her stomach. The possessed witch leaned forward so her mouth was next to Fleur's ear.

"It's all over Veela. You're Mudblood will never forgive herself for what I've done and you won't be able to stand the sight of this body because every time you see it you won't see your precious little Mudblood, all you'll remember is these hands violating you, taking away everything from you and you'll hate her for it"

Leaning back, Fleur couldn't look away from the prideful, possessed eyes that stared down at her. Her heart thundered against her ribs while her Veela curled up in disgust at herself for allowing Bellatrix to ruin everything she had with Hermione.

'Hermione' quickly leaned forward and forced her lips onto Fleur's. Nothing happened. Fleur felt nothing as the possessed being pulled away, licking her lips pleasurably.

"Mmmmm...I look forward to seeing you again Veela"

The shift in personalities was quick and almost beautiful in a sense. The pale silver eyes darkened into Hermione's natural brown and the triumphant glee shifted to a mixture of fear and self loathing within seconds.

"Fleur...Oh God..." as if she had been burnt Hermione launched herself off of the bed and staggered away towards the discarded wand, picking it up and pointing it at Fleur's prone form she quickly uttered a spell that would break the Stupefy Fleur had been placed under.

The blonde witch quickly reached for the bed sheet and covered her body so she could hide from Hermione's disturbed eyes. She knew she shouldn't hate Hermione, she had been the one to hurt her but at that particular moment in her life she couldn't help it.

A choked sob escaped from the brunette as she looked away from Fleur to the floor. What right did she have to look upon her after everything that had happened between them?

"Fleur...I'm sorry...Oh God I'm so sorry..." the despair and hate was clawing at her heart, forcing her chest to constrict painfully and her breathing to come out in short gasps for air. She wanted nothing more than to escape from the room, to run away and never again pose a threat to the one person she had hurt the most.

"I'm so sorry" came a pained whispered before a popping sound attracted Fleur's attention away from where she had focused it on a wall towards where Hermione had been standing. Searching the room she could find no trace of the brunette.

Then the tears came. Burying her face into a pillow heart-breaking sobs escaped from the French Veela. Her body ached from the bruises and the scratches and bite marks stung but she didn't care. She had just lost everything to a mad woman who she now loathed with her entire being. Her relationship had been shattered into irretrievable pieces and she had been unable to do anything about it.

Bile rose in her throat and she launched herself from the bed into the en suit bathroom where she relieved her fragile stomach of its contents. Minutes passed before she calmed ever so slightly. Then she noticed the blood on her body. The blood that wasn't her own. And the throwing up started all over again.

Finally, with nothing left to throw up Fleur struggled to get to her feet. She quickly became aware of the sharp pain between her legs and she cried out in pain and disgust while more tears streamed down her face.

She couldn't breathe. Her chest was constricting painfully and restricted the amount of air she could inhale. Clutching pitifully at her bruised chest she struggled to breathe, she breathed deeply which caused her chest to ache and exhaled sharply. Slowly her heart slowed and her chest began to loosen enough for it not to restrict her breathing.

And she quickly became aware of the panicked voices crying out for her through the bedroom door. Looking at herself in the mirror she didn't even recognise herself anymore. She analyzed herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from her crying, her neck, cheeks and jaw were bruised and scratched. And even more tears escaped from her.

She couldn't be seen like this by the others.

"Go away" it hurt to speak and her voice was barely a whisper. Frowning in frustration she tried again and again until eventually she managed to gain enough volume for them to hear her from the bathroom.

Eventually the pleas stopped and she was left alone with her thoughts and shattered heart.


	18. Chapter 18

She crashed onto the carpeted floor of her parent's living room. Her chest was burning and her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her blood boiled beneath her skin. A strangled cry of despair tore from her throat as the images of her hands hurting Fleur ceased to stop. Every scratch, every bite, she could remember everything with horrible clarity and it made her sick with self-loathing.

Her eyes stung with tears as she slammed her fist into the carpeted floor over and over as the images tormented her.

_Now it really is just me and you Muddy._

A cry of rage escaped from Hermione. Forcing herself onto her feet the crippling pain that raced through her torso did little to quell the storm in her mind.

"You fucking bitch I'll kill you for what you did!" bellowed Hermione as her eyes darted around the room. She truly was losing her mind, she knew no one was in the house and yet a part of her yearned for Bellatrix Lestrange to be in front of her, in the flesh so she could vent her anger.

_Now, Now Muddy let's not get ahead of yourself. After all it was your body that did those wicked to your beloved Veela. _

"No! It was you I would never do that to her!"

_But you were just too damn weak to stop me. And now your Veela is but a broken shell of her former self all because of you. How long do you think it will take for her to seek comfort in the arms of that Weasley boy? A day? A week? _

Hermione's heart fluttered to a stop at the notion of Fleur and Bill. It pained her to think of them together but who was she kidding? They were quite the pair and she had royally fucked everything up. Sensing the brunette's doubt a mocking laughter filled her head.

_You know I'm right. You're precious Veela is so hurt now and she will never want to see you again. So who will she turn to for comfort? The infatuated Weasley boy of course because he would never hurt like you have. Never taken her against her will like you did. _

Her anger ebbed as the brunette slowly came to realize the truth of Bellatrix's words. As her anger ebbed the crushing pain of her injuries and the loss of the one person who meant everything to her brought her to her knees. Kneeling on the blood soaked carpet the despair and guilt that clawed at her heart was unbearable. Leaning forward and wrapping her arms around herself a heartbroken cry filled the empty house, echoing off the walls.

Fleur would have nothing more to do with her. Would never want to see her again for as long as she lived and who could blame her. Bill would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. He would look after her and make her happy. He would be the person she could never be for Fleur and it killed her more than anything she could ever imagine.

And then she snapped.

Her magic lashed out at everything in the room, the furniture shredded itself, the glass coffee table shattered into tiny fragments, the television screen cracked. As chaos rained down upon the room a despairing hollowness began to envelope the intelligent brunette as she sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Fleur please open the door" pleaded Bill through the locked bedroom door. Arriving home and being greeted with Ron and Harry's stunned bodies was bad enough but the moment they had informed him of Hermione's condition he had wanted nothing more than to get Fleur away from her.<p>

The boys had tried to explain that it wasn't Hermione's fault but their explanations fell on deaf ears as Bill tried desperately to coax Fleur into opening the door. When he had eventually gained a response from her his heart beat at the pain and weariness in her voice.

So he spent hours trying to convince her to let him. And Fleur simply continued to ignore him as she lay on the bed with her back to the door.

She had never felt so alone in all her life. She had jumped into the shower the moment it had crossed her mind and had proceeded to clean herself raw. Her skin was bright pink from the heat of the water but she hadn't paid any attention to it. All she felt was dirty and she needed to be cleansed. She had spent at least an hour cleaning herself and it had made her feel no better for it.

And now she felt empty. Just hollow and sorrowful.

So lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice that Bill had undone the locking spell placed on the door and was slowly approaching her. He moved silently across the room before placing a hand on her shoulder. Though he did not expect the reaction he recieved.

He felt Fleur go rigid beneath his hand as she released a terrified scream and immediately he jerked away from her.

Her heart thundered against her ribs as she shot away from the bed and away from Bill. The fear that gripped her was so intense and made her feel light headed. She was being irrational, she knew she was being irrational but at the same time she couldn't help it.

"Fleur?" she looked up into Bill's concerned eyes and immediately the tears returned to her own. Closing her eyes she sobbed silently as she wrapped her arms around herself, holding herself tightly. The sight broke Bill's heart and slowly he approached her. Fleur immediately jerked her head up as the floorboards creaked beneath his weight and eyed him warily as he came closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you Fleur...you know I won't. Let me help you" when she made no indication that she didn't want him near her he continued forward until he was standing in front of her. He reached forward slowly and eventually managed to wrap his arms around her.

She tensed up in his arms and he was tempted to pull away as guilt pressed against his heart but slowly she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, sobbing into him.

And as she sobbed Bill couldn't help but notice that Hermione was nowhere to be seen and he grew suspicious of the young brunette.

What had she done to Fleur?


	19. Chapter 19

Slowly the vice that gripped her heart faded and her mind cleared. Lifting her tear-stained face she observed her surroundings, the living room had been completely destroyed by the release of her magic. But she felt nothing for it. No concern over her lack of control, no heartache at the knowledge that what had remained of her parents had been reduced to debris or fear that the neighbours would come knocking.

Movement was difficult and therefore slow as she struggled to get to her feet. Keeping a bloodied hand pressed against her bandaged chest she pushed herself to stand upright. Teetering dangerously on weak legs she made her way to the upstairs bathroom.

Hissing in pain Hermione gently unwound the bloodied bandages from her body. Slowly the bloodied wounds revealed themselves as she loosened the bandages before allowing them to slip from her body and fall to the tiled floor. Empty brown eyes stared into the mirror above the sink and a horrible feeling of detachment gripped her in its cold clutches.

She noticed coldly that she didn't recognise the person staring back at her. Discoloured scars covered her skin. Warm blood trickled from partially opened cuts and stained her skin a nasty red. Her bones protruded against her skin while lithe muscles were sharply defined by the lack of fat on her bones. Disgust welled within her at the pathetic creature that looked back at her.

She glared at her reflection before acting on impulse and sending her fist into the mirror. The glass shattered and sliced into her hand but she didn't care for the small wounds, the stinging sensations that accompanied them or the throbbing that pulsed beneath her skin.

A broken smile formed on her lips as she stared at her distorted reflection.

_A fitting image of you Muddy_

Ignoring the stinging sensation of Bellatrix's thoughts she glanced down at her bloodied hand and felt nothing as she watched blood seep from where glass shards had embedded themselves in her skin.

Bringing her hand up to her face she reached forward and removed the small, bloodied fragments with her fingers. Her eyes sluggishly turned towards the wand that she had placed on the edge of the sink. Fleur's wand. A dull stabbing sensation attacked her heart at the thought of the blonde Veela. Reaching forward she wrapped her uninjured fingers around the slender wood before gripping it firmly and pointing it towards her injured hand.

"Episkey" she commanded, her voice dull and raspy. She watched as the wounds on her hand slowly sealed themselves shut, leaving in their wake perfectly healed, unscarred skin. If only the rest of her would heal in the same fashion. Pointing her wand at her torso she once again muttered the spell. Some of the wounds sealed themselves shut, whereas others remained much to her frustration.

She didn't have the necessary ingredients to create healing potions so she guessed that she was going to have to do this the Muggle way.

Putting the wand back on the sink she turned towards the shower. Within minutes she was under the hot spray of water. Her remaining cuts stung as the hot water poured over them but she paid it no mind.

She needed to focus on what she was going to do now that she couldn't return to her friends or Fleur. She needed to find a way of blocking Bellatrix from her mind, needed to research more on the Horcruxes, needed to help Harry in some indirect way so she wouldn't be a danger to him.

But most importantly she had to learn to let Fleur go. No matter how horrible the idea was Fleur deserved better than her and she...she just had to accept that.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes slowly opened and for a few moments ignorant bliss enveloped the young Veela. But all too quickly the bliss was taken from her and cruel reality returned to her. Her eyes widened as she realised that whatever she was lying on was soft and warm with a steady thumping noise echoing from inside it.<p>

Lifting herself up, she observed the sleeping Weasley with surprise. He was sound asleep on his back without a shirt on and the duvet pulled up to his hips. Frowning she tried to recall what had happened between them. It was only when the cold air danced over her skin that she noticed that she was missing her clothes. She physically froze as her eyes widened.

Her thoughts were going at a thousand miles a second as she tried desperately to recall what had happened before she had fallen asleep. She remembered seeking comfort in Bill's arms, sobbing into his arms as the disgust and hurt flowed through her. He had kind to her and held her until the tears stopped. Then...then she confessed what had happened and Bill had gone red with rage but had remained silent.

Then...she had confessed to feeling dirty and unattractive. And then he kissed her. Oh Merlin she had...they had...

Images flashed in her mind. To Bill kissing away her heartache and self-hate. To them stripping each other of their clothes. Her desperate need to forget what had happened between her and 'Hermione'. Her desire to feel loved and less alone.

"Fleur?" asked a sleepy voice. Her head snapped to the side and looked at Bill. He must've noticed the horrified look on her face because he immediately sat up and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong Fleur?" he asked in concern. Pushing him away she pulled the duvet to her chest to cover herself as Bill looked on in confusion and concern.

"Fleur?" he asked quietly but her mind was still working through her memories. She remembered how Bill's kisses had failed to ignite the spark in her skin that Hermione's had always done. How when he pleasured her body it had felt nice but nowhere near as exciting as Hermione's touch.

"I want you to leave Bill..." she whispered. She kept her eyes downcast so to avoid the hurt look on Bill's face. She still refused to look at him as he got up from the bed and dressed himself.

"I love you Fleur...and I won't ever hurt you the way that she did" even as he whispered such sweet words to her before he closed the door behind she still refused to look at him.

"'Ermione did not 'urt me..." tears welled in her eyes as the various consequences of her actions flashed across her mind. If Hermione found out it would destroy the young Gryffindor completely and Fleur's heart ached.

How could she have betrayed Hermione so easily? At least the brunette had tried to fight against Bellatrix's influence but she had simply jumped into bed with the nearest person because her body had been used and abused by Bellatrix, not Hermione.

Pulling her knees to her chest she buried her face into her legs and sobbed. She had never felt so pathetic in all her twenty years. A moment of weakness would cost her Hermione and she couldn't bare it.

Yes she had done nothing to stop Hermione from leaving but she had been consumed with shock and self-loathing she couldn't even think. But what had been going through Hermione's mind as she apparated away from her? As she had laid there selfishly thinking about herself her love had been distraught and in agony and she had done nothing to help her.

And now, because of her actions, she would only bring more pain to the young brunette's life.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all for the consistent reviewing :) seriously you all really inspire me to carry on with this story.

* * *

><p>Fleur refused to acknowledge Bill as he entered the living room. Standing up from where she had been seated on the couch she turned and started walking towards the exit.<p>

"Fleur how long are you going to ignore me?" the blonde Veela heard him but merely continued to walk out of the room and into the kitchen. Bill released a frustrated sigh and followed after her. For the last week Bill had tolerated Fleur avoiding him or giving him the silent treatment. Enough was enough.

Leaning against the kitchen doorframe Bill frowned at Fleur with annoyance as she took to staring out the kitchen window, just so she wouldn't have to look at him. The cottage was empty now, except for Bill and Fleur. Harry, Ron and Luna had vanished after secret discussions and none of them had left a trace much to the Order's frustration.

"I won't tell you I'm sorry Fleur, not for what happened between us" Fleur's brow furrowed at his words but she remained silent still. Bill sighed before closing his eyes. He didn't understand what Fleur could be angry about. Hermione had done nothing but hurt her and yet Fleur still clung on to the idea of being with the young witch.

"She doesn't deserve you. She never has..." this caught Fleur's attention and suddenly Bill was on the receiving end of angered blue eyes.

"Do not talk about 'Ermione zat way" her voice was scratchy from the lack of use the past week but the conviction in her tone forced Bill to think before he spoke. Bill's frown deepened as his legendary Weasley temper began to simmer beneath his skin.

"She hurt you Fleur" he ground out. He didn't understand. He probably never would but he knew that the night he had spent with Fleur was the best night of his life, he loved the French woman with all his heart and he refused to stand by and watch her waste herself on someone such as Hermione. The girl was a broken shell of her former self and he doubted that she would ever recover from the scars.

Fleur shook her head in denial which only irritated Bill further. How blind was a Veela's love?

"She's a traitor Fleur. She has a direct connection with Bellatrix Lestrange for Merlin's sake! How do you know that it wasn't Hermione acting of her own accord when she hurt you? How do you..." but he didn't have time to finish his rant. Fleur snapped her head in his direction and effectively growled at him angrily.

"Don't you dare call 'Ermione a traitor" she snarled. Bill's eyebrows rose in surprise at the ferocity in Fleur's glare but it only took a moment for him to recover from his surprise and glare back at her.

"How can you be so sure she's not!" he barked. The memories of Hermione lying helpless and in pain danced across her mind and merely sparked her anger further.

"You don't know what you are talking about William! You did not see 'er lying on ze floor in agony, begging me to leave 'er even zo 'er wounds were reopening in front of me. I foolishly left 'er alone to 'andle somezing zat was taking over 'er! She was 'urting and I left 'er alone! Even in pain she was trying to protect me and I...what I've done...what we've done. It will kill 'er Bill"

Bill stood and watched the anger bleed away from Fleur's eyes only to be replaced with a horrible guilt. But his own anger refused to budge and if anything Fleur's disregard for what they had shared that night angered him further. Fuck it.

"I didn't force you into bed Fleur. You did that on your own. I can't just stop caring about you no matter how much time you waste on your precious little traitor but it's clear to me that you obviously don't love her as much as you say you do otherwise you never would've slept with me!"

Fleur refused to look up at as Bill turned and walked away from her. Her heart and her thoughts clouded with doubt and confusion.

* * *

><p>She had not left her house in what felt like months when it had only been one. The last time she had been outside was when the pain of her injuries had become next to unbearable and she had to visit the local chemist to buy painkillers. It had been easy enough to trick the clerk into thinking she had paid for the powerful painkillers; just a quick flick of her wand when no one was looking and a memory charm was placed on him.<p>

When she found the energy to move, she walked around the house in a pair of loose fitting jogging bottoms and a loose black t-shirt. The clothes use to fit her perfectly but now they just hung off her thin frame but she couldn't manage anything remotely smaller for the horrible pulling sensation in her back forced her body to ache with pain.

The pain was constant though noticeably less intense, whether that be from healing or from the medication Hermione didn't really care. Bellatrix's thoughts continued to invade her mind but slowly they were becoming infrequent. Hopefully it was due to the research and practice Hermione was putting into learning Occulmency.

Sitting in the middle of her bedroom with a large book opened out on her lap Hermione scanned the written words with interest. Various books were scattered about the bedroom, some open, some closed. For the last week she had been searching through the books she had left in the house for anything on the subject of Occulmency. Harry had told her about the lessons he had been forced to endure with Snape and had told her what the potions Master had told him.

That the art of Occulmency began with clearing one's mind. And so she practiced, and practiced, and practiced. At times it was easy, when Bellatrix was obviously preoccupied with something other than tormenting the young teen. At other times it was the most difficult exercise to work on when Bellatrix forced memories and horrid thoughts of torturing Fleur or the others to flitter into Hermione's mind.

But she needed to do this.

If she were to be of any use in the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters then she needed to fight. She needed to learn to shield her mind from Bellatrix so the demented witch would never again be able to take control of her. Perhaps if there was enough time she could find a way to exploit the bond and figure out what Voldemort was planning through Bellatrix.

Never again would she be responsible for hurting Fleur or anyone else she loved.

And so she struggled through the days, tending to her slowly healing body the Muggle way, fighting against the constant onslaught of self-hate and disgust that chipped away at her broken heart and trying with all her supposedly brilliant intelligence to learn Occulmency.

But the nights were worse than the day's struggles. She barely slept. Either kept awake by the physical pain of her injuries or by her own memories. It was at night when all of the horrors came back to haunt her, every single one of them. And when she did manage to sleep the nightmares ravaged her weak mind.

Every day was a fight to not give in to hopelessness and despair. And every day the fight grew harder and harder for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Right I am really sorry about the long wait this month has been really hectic for me. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner rather than later. Thank you for you patience and please review :)

* * *

><p>Emerging from a lake completely soaked to the bone, Harry, Ron and Luna shivered against the cold wind as they regrouped on the sandy bank. Dropping to his knees Ron pulled out Hermione's charmed bag from the confines of his coat. Just looking at the bag made his heart clench with sorrow, he missed Hermione, hell they all missed her and having something of hers just reminded him all the more that she wasn't with them.<p>

"Luna...you were fantastic" stated Harry as his teeth chattered. The blonde haired Ravenclaw smiled weakly at his praise but she was far too busy shivering to be able to form a coherent sentence.

Pulling out dry clothes for everyone Ron quickly tossed them over to either Harry or Luna before getting himself changed.

Once dry and much warmer thanks to the Incindio spell being cast on unimportant, flammable objects from the limitless bag, Harry, Ron and Luna sat around the open fire and began to figure out what their next move would be.

"Well at least we've got another one of his Horcruxes thanks to Luna…you were bloody brilliant acting like Bellatrix, it was actually quite scary mate" praised Ron as he observed his fellow Hogwarts student. Luna smiled dreamily before looking at Ron.

"It was an interesting experience to act like a true madwoman" she admitted softly. Meanwhile, while Ron and Luna chatted, Harry was struggling to make sense of the visions he had witnessed when they had all dropped from the dragon and into the lake.

Voldemort knew. He knew that Harry had obtained his Horcrux from Bellatrix's vault and he was pissed. He had been so angry and all around him lay dead bodies before an image of Hogwarts passed through Harry's mind. Ron and Luna quickly looked up at Harry as he got to his feet suddenly with curiosity in their eyes.

"He knows…He knows that we've been hunting Horcruxes" stated Harry. Ron looked up at him with his mouth open and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? How do you know that mate?" he asked. Harry released a frustrated sigh.

"I can see his thoughts Ron…he's pissed and I saw Hogwarts in his mind so that must mean that the next Horcrux is back at school" explained Harry as he turned and started to walk.

"And how are we supposed to get into the school Harry?" asked Ron as he and Luna got up and followed the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry shook his head but kept his eyes forward and kept on walking.

"I don't know…" Ron grabbed onto to Harry's shoulder and forced Harry to look at him.

"You don't know? Then where the bloody hell are you going?" he asked. Harry shrugged Ron's hand off his shoulder but kept his eyes to the side.

"I don't know Ron. All I know is that we need to get to Hogwarts because he is going to attack the school and I have to try and stop him…God I wish Hermione was here, she would know what to do" the last part was a mere whisper and it hurt to be reminded that Hermione, their ever loyal and intelligent confidant wasn't with them because of the suffering she had been forced to endure.

Everyone was worried about her, about her state of mind and her health but no one knew where to look for her. It was literally like she had vanished off the face of the planet. Fleur hadn't said a word to anyone about what had happened between her and the then possessed Hermione and that had put Harry on edge.

Something horrible must've happened between the two of them, he could just tell by the way Hermione had up and vanished the way she had, it screamed desperation to him but Fleur had refused to talk to anyone when she had finally emerged from her bedroom.

"We need to find a way into Hogwarts…" started Harry. "We need to go to Hogsmeade."

* * *

><p><em>There HE was. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Standing right there, with his back to her and an air of fury surrounding him. His wand was out and clutched tightly in his left hand. Bodies surrounded him, covered in their own blood. Goblins. Wizards in security uniforms. All dead.<em>

_HE turned and faced her with a burning anger in his eyes. Behind him, Lucius Malfoy appeared and began to whisper into the Dark Lords ear. With a shrug of the Dark Lord's shoulders Lucius instantly recoiled back a few feet, fear dancing in his eyes. _

_The Dark Lord approached, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand. He came to a halt next to her, right next to her before whispering into her ear. _

"_I must return to Hogwarts Bellatrix. I need to protect what is most important to me. Rally the others" _

Dark brown eyes shot open and Hermione launched herself into a sitting position; breathing heavily with sweat dripping from her brow. Taking a few moments to calm down she removed the sheets from her lower body and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered as she rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her open palms.

Had it been a dream? A mere fantasy concocted by her damaged mind? Or had it been her connection with Bellatrix Lestrange acting for once in her favour?

Harry had mentioned throughout the years about being able to see things he really shouldn't have been able to see, visions so to speak of the Dark Lord's intentions or his actions. So it was perfectly plausible that Hermione had seen into Bellatrix's mind and witnessed her interacting with the Dark Lord.

But what if it wasn't the connection acting in her favour rather than Bellatrix's? Harry had been coaxed out to the Department of Mysteries during their fifth year under the illusion that Sirius was being tortured. What if this was simply a ruse to get Hermione to come out of hiding?

Though the idea of being a captive once again filled her with dread, Hermione knew she couldn't just sit back like a coward and do nothing as Voldemort planned to attack Hogwarts, a place that housed her friends and had been the only place to make her feel welcome.

She was a Gryffindor. No matter how badly scarred or unhinged she was becoming she would always be a Gryffindor.

Hissing in aggravation as her muscles protested, Hermione forced herself off of her bed and to approach her wardrobe. By doing the healing process the Muggle way her body was taking much longer to heal properly.

"How on Earth am I going to get into Hogwarts?" she asked herself thoughtfully as she changed. Her movements were slow and strained because of the horrible aches in her body but she tried her hardest to ignore the pain and focus on the task at hand.

"Hogsmeade….I'll have to go to Hogsmeade and try and get into the castle from there since there seems to be no alternative"

Sighing to herself she released a bitter chuckle as she realised just how much she spoke to herself. Wasn't that the first sign of madness?

"Guess I'll have to worry about that later" she whispered before apparating on the spot with Hogsmeade village in mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Apparating took a lot out of any healthy witch or wizard. It required a lot of concentration and a lot of energy. Landing in a snow covered street on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village, Hermione teetered on her feet as dizziness and nausea flooded her system. God she hated Apparating, it had always made her nauseous even on a good day.

Breathing deeply she quickly became aware of a horrible screeching echoing loudly throughout the village. Darting into the nearest alleyway Hermione sprinted down the narrow passage as alarmed voices grew louder as Death Eaters approached her previous location.

With Fleur's wand gripped tightly in her hand she turned in various directions down a labyrinth of alleyways before coming to a swift halt in front of a locked iron gate. Tugging on its iron bars she released a hiss of frustration before turning around to face the approaching Death Eaters.

She could hear one of them ordering for everyone to spread out and search all the alleys for her. Raising her wand and pointing it forward Hermione waited for one of the bastards to emerge from round the corner.

A door opened to her right and a man with a long grayish/white beard stared at her with a hardened gaze.

"In here" he whispered, though his voice was low it carried authority and immediately Hermione complied. Striding past him, she hurried down a narrow staircase before entering a dimly lit basement.

The brunette walked further into the room, hiding the wand up her sleeve incase it was needed she observed the room cautiously. The sound of the door shutting and various locks turning was faint before the grey haired Wizard stalked into the room. Aberforth Dumbledore?

"Have you lost your mind Miss Granger? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here? And here I was under the impression that you were the smartest witch of your age" Hermione watched as the older wizard released a tired sigh before his eyes darted to the side. Following his line of sight Hermione found herself looking at a moving portrait of a young girl.

"Arianna" whispered Hermione. Albus and Aberforth's younger sister.

A pained expression flittered across the old man's face before he turned his attention back to her.

"You don't look well Miss Granger. Far too thin if you ask me" he stated. The brunette merely ignored his concern and changed the topic.

"How have things been here? Have you heard anything from the Order?" Aberforth released a bitter snort.

"The Death Eaters roam the village without a care and without mercy. You-Know-Who put Snape in charge of Hogwarts and from what I've heard from that Neville boy the Carrow siblings have been having far too much fun torturing youngsters"

Just the mentioning of the word torture made Hermione tense up and force her own memories to fade to the back of her mind. Now was not the time for that.

"The Order is moving into the castle as we speak, Potter and two of his friends are already in there searching for a Horcrux I believe" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I need to get into the castle. You-Know-Who is planning to attack Hogwarts and everyone needs to be prepared for it" Aberforth nodded slowly before glancing at the portrait of his younger sister with a knowing look. The girl nodded slowly before the portrait opened to reveal a narrow tunnel.

"This tunnel will take you into Hogwarts" stated Aberforth.

"Thank you" whispered Hermione before entering the tunnel.

"Lumos" she stated and the tip of her wand brightened enough for her to see where exactly she was going.

Walking down the dimly lit path Hermione tried to ignore the aches of her body; her muscles were horribly tight along her back and tugged painfully as she walked. Some pains were worse than others she supposed.

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel she pushed what appeared to be the back of a portrait and out it opened like a door, allowing her entrance into an empty room. Various pieces of furniture and items littered the room in a careless manner. Makeshift beds, trunks, books and some pieces of clothing.

Walking further into the room, Hermione paid no attention to the portrait swinging shut behind her of its own accord. Coming to a halt in the middle of the room the intelligent Gryffindor winced as a foreign presence entered her mind.

Pressing her free hand to her temple she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as an unfamiliar voice spoke to her.

_I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you may even think that defiance is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter…do this and none shall be harmed…Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched…you have ten minutes to decide before I begin my attack…_

Suddenly the pressure on her mind faded and her eyes opened while her hand dropped down to her side.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath before she departed from the room. Running down various corridors she had to weave between frightened Hogwarts students as they scattered to various places in the castle. Running did nothing for her aching body but right now she didn't really have much choice in the matter.

Voldemort was preparing to launch his attack on everyone she cared about and she had to find them before any of his minions did.

She turned a corner and found herself being an unfortunate witness to an argument between Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Even through the noise of panicked school children rushing off into different directions she could still hear the Fleur's voice as clear as day.

A horrible sense of confliction rose up within her as she looked at Fleur. A small part of her wanted to go over to her and wrap her in her arms and never let her go. That was the emotional part of her. The other, much bigger and logical part of her, was frightened to even approach the part-Veela.

She had hurt Fleur; the memories of what her hands had done still haunted her. Without thinking she hid behind the corner as fear gripped at her heart. Pressing her hand against her chest she closed her eyes and tried to quell her racing heart and shove the images that danced in front of her eyes to the back of her mind.

When she reopened them, she was shocked to find a certain Ginny Weasley's face right in front of her own. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around the brunette and once contact was made her entire body froze up and tensed which did nothing for her aches.

But she couldn't help it. The memories of what Bellatrix had done to her; all the pain and revulsion that had been inflicted or induced brought her mind to a halt and sent her into a near full fledged panic attack.

The red headed Weasley instantly retreated from Hermione with a look of confusion and concern on her face. Shaking her head to try and clear her mind Hermione opened her mouth to ease the concerned redhead.

However, before even a syllable could leave her throat the sound of glass shattering followed by a Death Eater flying into the school interrupted her. A hardened gaze that Ginny had never seen on her best friends face formed on Hermione's face.

As school kids dropped to their knees to avoid the deranged follower of Voldemort, Hermione pointed her wand at the black clad minion and shouted.

"Stupefy!" the Death Eater careened through the air and into a wall.

And so the battle for their lives began.


	23. Chapter 23

Finding themselves within one of the corridors, Hermione and Ginny stood back to back as they defended themselves against the Carrow siblings. Hermione summoned a defensive charm to block another curse hurled at her by the male sibling, Amycus.

The deafening sounds of battle rung in her head as she struggled to concentrate. Not only did she have to ignore the tormented cries of agony that accompanied the cries of rage and spell-casting, Bellatrix was also fighting to get into her head.

The demented woman knew that Hermione was inside the school and the building pressure behind Hermione's eyes nearly cost her dearly. A horrible cut formed along the side of her face, narrowly missing her eye and causing a horrible pain from her temple to the base of her neck. Regaining herself quickly she deflected another curse aimed at her throat.

A horrible anger coursed through her veins as she took on a more offensive strategy. The look of horror and fear in Amycus Carrow's eyes as she deflected his curses with ease gave her a small amount of pleasure that sickened her. But she didn't have it in her to kill the man once she had disarmed him. So she settled for immobilizing him.

With Amycus out of the picture she turned to aid Ginny in her fight against Alecto Carrow. Hermione threw a stunning spell at the female Carrow from over Ginny's shoulder, the Death Eater deflected Hermione's spell with a swift diagonal crossing of her wand across her body. But she didn't have time to deflect a stunner from Ginny and her body flew through the air before landing in an unmoving heap.

"Nice one 'Mione you came just in…Oh Merlin your face!" Hermione knew the cut to her face was deep, she could feel her blood sticking to her skin as it slipped down her skin but they couldn't stop just because of one little scratch. Glancing back over her shoulder her eyes widened as a group of club swinging, monstrous trolls came round the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Run!" barked Hermione at Ginny before pushing the girl forwards. Ginny and Hermione sprinted down the corridor away from the charging monsters, throwing various spells over their shoulders to try and slow them down.

The group consisted of three Trolls. The chief of the group was by far the largest and held the biggest club. It was also the more intelligent of the bunch. As the two girls ran for all they were worth down the, in Hermione's opinion, unnecessarily long corridor the leader pulled back its hulking arm and propelled its club through the air and into the ceiling above where the girls were heading.

The debris from the broken ceiling plummeted towards them, grabbing onto Ginny's sweater, Hermione pulled the younger Gryffindor out of harms way and quickly backed away from the forming wall of concrete and debris in front of them.

A primal roar from behind the girls brought them out of their shock at almost being crushed and forced them apart as a club came hurtling down at them. Ginny rolled to the side whereas Hermione ducked beneath the creatures legs. Summoning a quick spell she sliced at its inner thighs with her wand, leaving behind horrible bloody welts.

As it collapsed onto its knees with a roar of pain, Hermione felt the floor beneath her shake. But she didn't have time to dwell on the stability of the floor as the leader of the group snarled down at her. Its arms were raised above its head and just before it brought its fists down to crush Hermione a jet of green light collided with its chest.

Ginny stood near the wall with her wand pointed at the now dead Troll, a look of horror on her face as she struggled to come to terms with actually using the killing curse. Hermione watched as the leader of the group fell back onto the floor, its massive body cracking the floor and making it horribly unstable.

"Ginny…don't move" stated Hermione as she looked at the horrified Weasley.

"Ginny look at me….look at me!" her raised voice caught Ginny's attention and the girls wide green eyes settled on Hermione's dark brown eyes.

"I killed it" she whispered. Hermione's heart tugged painfully in her chest as she listened to Ginny's stunned voice. As she made a move to go to Ginny and comfort her the floor beneath her feet shook again. Looking up at the source of the disturbance she watched in horror as the last Troll slammed its club onto the already weakened floor.

The floor gave way and Hermione and Ginny found themselves falling through the floor and plummeting towards the floor beneath.

Colliding painfully with the carpeted floor beneath the now shattered ceiling, a strangled cry of pain escaped from Hermione as she landed on her front. Stunned, her mind refused to focus on anything except the pain and shock coursing through her body. The intense pain blinded her to the fact that there were others surrounding her, both members of the Light and Death Eaters.

Their battling had ceased momentarily and a few dead bodies littered the floor closest to where the debris had fallen, dead witches, wizards and even the bodies of the Trolls were scattered about the floor with blood slowly pooling beneath their bodies.

Without warning the fighting began once again, with Death Eaters fighting against everyone who wasn't one of them.

Ginny moaned in pain as she struggled to move, luckily for her she had landed on a piece of furniture which had broken her fall enough to only leave her with a few fractures and major bruising around her entire body. Sliding off of the now broken bench she sat on the floor with her back resting against the wooden bench.

Horrible pain shot up her left leg, glancing down at the limb Ginny cringed at the gaping wound that travelled from the top of her thigh all the way down to her ankle. A sudden wave of nausea forced her to look away from her injury and to search for her missing companion.

Her eyes settled on the struggling form of Hermione as the wounded witch tried to push herself off of the floor, only to collapse back onto it with a wheeze of pain. Getting up from the floor Ginny limped towards Hermione with the pain in her leg being slightly dulled by the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Ignoring her own pain the red head collapsed onto her knees next to the brunette and reached forward to push her onto her back.

A cry of pain escaped from Hermione before she whimpered, causing Ginny's heart to ache. The red head looked away from the damaged young woman and her eyes caught sight of a discarded wand. Reaching for it she grasped it in her bloodied hand before pointing it at Hermione.

"Episkey" she whispered, small cuts along Hermione's skin sealed themselves shut but the spell did little else. Cursing under her breath, she looked to her own leg before casting another spell which wrapped the bloodied limb in bandages.

The red head watched with apprehension as Hermione's eyes remained closed tightly in pain while she clutched pitifully at her chest.

"Come on 'Mione…stay with me…" pleaded Ginny as she watched fearfully as Hermione whimpered in pain. She didn't know what to do. Her own mind was still reeling from having fallen through the ceiling and she couldn't think clearly.

Panic began to flood through her. Hermione could be dying right in front of her but she couldn't think of what to do! The ringing in her ears was deafening and the dust still hadn't settled from where the remains of the ceiling had collidied with the floor beneath.

"Ginny!" cried out Neville Longbottom as he and Seamus Finnigan rushed towards the two injured Gryffindors. The youngest Weasley looked up at the two boys with relief shining in her eyes as well as a dazed expression.

Thank Merlin for small miracles.

* * *

><p>Right I promise next chapter will have alot more HermioneFleur interaction. I hope you like this chapter and please review! Everyone's review is appreciated immensly.


	24. Chapter 24

"We need to get out of here" stated Neville as he ducked out the way of a stray spell from where he had been peeking round a corner to see if any danger was coming their way. Seamus nodded in agreement. They had managed to drag Hermione and Ginny down a narrow corridor but the battle was progressing slowly towards them and it wouldn't be long before they were spotted.

"Damn right we do but how are we gonna get out of here without being targeted? It's not like we can move quickly with Hermione and Ginny now is it" Neville frowned with concern as he glanced down at the injured witches. Hermione's breathing was shallow and her face was twisted in agony as she sat with her back against the wall with Ginny at her side.

A frown appeared on Ginny's face as she watched Hermione wince in pain. Ginny tightened her hold on the brunette's hand which drew Hermione's attention back to her. Offering the red head a tiny smile she squeezed her hand back.

"I reckon we should split up" stated Seamus.

"No" stated Ginny. The coldness and absolution in her tone surprised everyone; even Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ginny we can't stay together that just makes us a bigger target for the Death Eaters" Ginny turned her head up to look at Seamus with a determined glint in her eyes.

"And what's going to happen if we do and we get caught by a bunch of Death Eaters? There's safety in numbers Seamus" Neville watched as Seamus opened his mouth to argue with her but a coughing fit from Hermione interrupted him. Everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the brunette and they could all see the blood escaping from her mouth despite her attempts to hide it.

"Shit either way we gotta go now. Seamus take Ginny and get to the Great Hall as quickly as you can, I'll take Hermione down a different route and meet you there" Hermione cracked open an eye and looked at Neville in surprise along with Ginny and Seamus, it was so unlike the boy to take charge.

"But…" a small tug on her hand stopped her in her tracks and drew her attention away from Neville and back to Hermione.

"Neville's…right…Gin" the red head wanted to argue, she didn't want them all to split up. This could be the last time she would see them and the very idea of losing Hermione and Neville pulled desperately at her heart. She had seen enough death to last her a life time and she didn't think she could bear to lose anyone important.

"We'll be fine Ginny. I promise I won't let anything happen to us" Ginny hesitated, uncertainty welling in her eyes before she nodded in reluctantly.

"Seamus take Ginny down the next corridor on your left, follow it all the way down and for Merlin's sake don't attract any unwanted attention" ordered Neville while he knelt down next to Hermione.

Seamus nodded as he reached his hand down for Ginny to take. Taking his hand Seamus quickly pulled her up onto her feet and wrapped her arm round the back of his neck.

"I'll see you both at the Great Hall then?" Hermione nodded slowly with a small smile and Neville offered Ginny a smirk. Though the uncertainty and fear remained in her green eyes Ginny turned and allowed Seamus to lead her away to safety.

Hermione watched them go until they turned the corner and vanished from sight, hissing in pain she tried to get to her feet. Quickly taking hold of her arm Neville, much like Seamus had done with Ginny, wrapped her arm around his neck before carefully lifting her to her feet.

Waiting until she was steady he began to help her walk down the hallway, keeping her free hand pressed against her chest Hermione tried to keep quiet as they travelled towards the Great Hall.

"Madame Pomphrey and Professor Sprout are in the Great Hall taking care of the injured…its incredible really I never knew that they had such an extensive knowledge of how to take care of injuries" Hermione listened silently to Neville's small talk, a clear sign that the boy wasn't nearly as confident as he had portrayed himself to be in front of Seamus and Ginny since he was the quiet sought of person.

Neville continued to prattle on about irrelevant things to keep Hermione's mind off the pain in her body, never once mentioning his concern about how light Hermione felt or how ill she looked since he felt it would be of little consequence given their situation.

Coming to the end of the hallway Neville and Hermione could hear shouting and the sounds of battle in the empty corridor in front of them, concerned Neville slowly lowered Hermione to the ground so she could rest with her back against the wall.

Clutching his wand in his right hand he pointed it in front of him as he walked towards the end of the corridor. Peeking his head round the corner his eyes narrowed in anger as he watch the black clad form of Bellatrix Lestrange duel with Fleur Delacour while her husband was further down the corridor dealing with Bill Weasley.

Turning the corner he pointed his wand at Bellatrix Lestrange and prepared to command the killing curse before a smooth piece of wood pressed against the back of his neck.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to attack someone from behind?"

Before Neville could even blink the person behind him uttered the killing curse and a jet of green light connected with his head.

Neville collapsed onto the ground in a lifeless heap, his still open eyes staring blankly at the scene in front of him.

"Such a waste" muttered Lucius Malfoy as he stepped over the now dead boy and proceeded to attack the remaining resistance.

As Lucius moved away from Neville's lifeless body Hermione painfully staggered towards the edge of the hallway, she had seen everything and she couldn't believe how quickly it had happened. Clutching at her chest she collapsed onto her knees next to Neville and reached forward to press her fingers against his throat.

She didn't know why she searched for a pulse, she knew she wouldn't find one but she had to be certain. She couldn't just leave him there without knowing for certain that he was really gone. Leaning back she stared blankly at her friend's body, not a shred of emotion came forth at the sight of Neville Long bottom's dead body, no grief, no anger just icy coldness.

"I'm sorry Neville" she whispered as she reached forward and closed his eyes. Glancing up her eyes narrowed at the sight of Fleur dueling with Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. An angered noise escaped from her throat as she took Neville's wand from where it had fallen to the ground and got to her feet.

With her left hand still clutching at her chest she pointed his wand at Lucius and shouted.

"Avada Kadavra!" and only by the skin of his teeth did Lucius manage to dodge the green light. Frightened pale blue eyes latched onto Hermione and a snide smirk formed on his face as the fear vanished.

"Well, well Miss Granger how nice of you to join us" he greeted with his sickly posh voice before he pointed his wand and cast a silent spell at her. She snarled angrily as she cast her own backfiring defensive charm and the spell ricocheted back towards Lucius.

His confidence evaporated as he quickly defended himself against his own spell. Spell after spell escaped from what was Neville Longbottom's wand until eventually Lucius was overwhelmed by the spells and hit by a stunning spell. Sweat dripped down Hermione's bloodied face as her chest heaved from exertion.

Gritting her teeth she cast her infuriated gaze at Bellatrix who was slowly gaining the upper hand against a distracted Fleur as a lesser minion appeared out of the darkness to attack the Veela.

"Bellatrix!" she bellowed angrily, the anger was like a poison, twisting Hermione into someone she didn't recognize but she didn't care anymore, she relished in it. The anger made her stronger.

The raven haired mad woman turned towards Hermione with a twisted smile on her face.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events, together again Mudblood, I knew that you'd come back to me"

"You fucking bitch the only thing I want from you is for you to die!" roared Hermione as her hate twisted her facial features.

Quickly dealing with Voldemort's lesser Death Eaters Fleur turned her attention to Bellatrix and her eyes widened as she recognized Hermione. The young teen was almost unrecognizable to the Veela and it made her heart bleed to see Hermione this way, she had fallen so far from the intelligent, loving Gryffindor that everyone had adored.

"And how do you propose to kill me Mudblood, we both know I'm far more powerful than you and even if you do manage it then what next? I'll still be there inside you, twisting everything you think, feel or do into my own bidding until you can't bare it any longer and end your pathetic life"

Fleur summoned a stunning spell and unleashed it upon Bellatrix, the raven haired witched defended herself against the spell with an angered frown on her face but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Hermione attacked her as well.

Both Fleur and Hermione continued their assault, neither side letting up until eventually Bellatrix became overwhelmed and fled the scene in a mist of black smoke.

Releasing a frustrated sigh Fleur watched the bitch who had ruined Hermione escape from them, trying hard not to dwell on what could've been Fleur looked to Hermione.

"No…no...no" whispered Fleur fearfully as she rushed towards Hermione, the brunette was lying limply on the ground with her face twisted in pain and drenched in sweat and blood.


	25. Chapter 25

Fleur remained silent as she held Hermione's hand between her own and mulled over the recent events in her head. Glancing to the side the blonde haired Veela grew sad as she watched Professor Sprout and Madame Pomphrey cover up the body of the now deceased Neville Longbottom with a white sheet.

The cries of Molly Weasley had yet to cease as the Weasley clan mourned the loss of one of their own, one of the twins Fleur had been told though which one was difficult to be sure of.

Turning her gaze away from the now covered body Fleur pulled Hermione's hand to the side of her face and pressed her lips against the back of her hand before clutching it to her cheek, thanking whatever supernatural being there was that it wasn't Hermione beneath that white sheet.

"What happened to her?" asked Harry quietly as he sat on the opposite side of Fleur.

"I don't know….she just appeared out of nowhere, bloodied and 'urt but she still managed to 'elp fight off Death Eaters before 'er injuries overwhelmed 'er…"

Harry frowned, digesting the information given to him. Seeing Hermione like this just made him feel worse about the whole war. Too many people had suffered because of Voldemort and Harry couldn't help but feel responsible.

Maybe if he gave himself up then maybe everyone here would have a chance at surviving the night.

"So what's the plan mate? How we gonna get out of this one?" asked Ron as he approached the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry glanced at Hermione before releasing a deep, saddened sigh. Bringing his fingers to his brows he rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know Ron…Hermione's the one who usually comes up with the brilliant plans" Plans that didn't involve anyone dying anyway.

Getting to his feet Harry turned and gestured for Ron to follow before he silently walked towards the exit of the Great Hall. There was something he needed to do in Dumbledore's office involving a tear from the now deceased Severus Snape before he made his decision and he needed at least someone to know what his final decision was so he could report back to others.

Time passed at a snails pace as everyone waited for their time of recuperation to come to an end and the Dark Lord to begin his attack once again. The atmosphere within the Great Hall was heavy with grief and apprehension.

It felt like forever had passed before a sharp exhale escaped from Hermione quickly followed by the opening of her brown eyes. Fleur watched as the brunette blinked a few times before turning her gaze towards her. Hermione's eyes widened by a fraction at the sight of Fleur.

"You…stayed?" she asked weakly. A faint smile formed on Fleur's lips at her questioning tone before she nodded.

"Why?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"Because I care about you" answered Fleur softy as she gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze. Hermione winced; she didn't deserve anything from Fleur after what had happened back at Shell Cottage, not her time and certainly not her care.

"You shouldn't" stated Hermione quietly as she tugged her hand away from Fleur's grip and rested it on her stomach.

Frowning, Fleur opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Madame Pomphrey. The elderly nurse spoke to the teen softly; highlighting the fact that Hermione was lucky to be alive let alone conscious before giving Hermione a vial of incredibly strong healing potion and leaving to attend to another patient.

Grimacing at the bitter taste of the potion Hermione could already begin to feel the throbbing inside her chest lose some of its sting.

The awkward silence between them was maddening, Fleur wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the brunette and hold onto her for dear life whereas Hermione silently prayed that the gorgeous blonde would leave her alone.

The brunette's heart was filled with such guilt over her inability to protect Fleur from Bellatrix's influence over her body and mind. She didn't understand how Fleur could even stand to be in the same room as her let alone be concerned for her health after what Bellatrix had forced her body to do to her.

The images still haunted her and she wasn't even the one who had been hurt by her actions.

"Ermione please talk to me" pleaded Fleur.

The brunette turned her head so she could look at Fleur and a little piece of her broke at the sight of Fleur with tears in her kind blue eyes.

"…I don't know what to say…" it wasn't a lie. Hermione truly didn't know where to even start. A few tears caressed Fleur's cheeks as she sucked in a deep breath to try and rid herself of the forming lump in her throat.

Fleur knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help it; there was so much death surrounding them and when she had seen Hermione on the floor the only heart-breaking thing that had crossed her mind was that Hermione had been fatally injured and was going to leave her.

And it tore at her still for there was the possibility that it could happen before the night was over.

"Tell me 'ow zis 'appened" said Fleur as she pointed at Hermione's heavily bound chest and abdomen. Sighing Hermione closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts.

"I fell through a ceiling" she answered eventually.

"Mon dieu" gasped Fleur. A ceiling? The brunette was lucky that she hadn't been killed by the fall. Hermione frowned at Fleur's reaction. Why did she still care for her? It baffled her to no end; Fleur should hate her. She had every right to hate her so why didn't she?

"How did you get that?" asked Hermione as she weakly gestured at Fleur's bandaged hand. The Veela glanced down at her bandaged limb and shrugged her shoulders.

"An incendio curse caught my 'and" murmured Fleur.

Again there was silence between them. Both had questions that they wanted to ask each other but simultaneously feared the answers to their questions. Until Fleur couldn't bare the silence anymore.

"Do you still love me 'Ermione?" she asked. The brunette stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes…I just can't see how you could love me after everything I've put you through"

The sound of panicked yelling drew Hermione out of her self-loathing and Fleur out of her puzzlement and their attention towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"The Death Eaters are coming! They're launching another attack!" screamed a panicked third-year Hufflepuff.

Momentarily forgetting the reason she was lying in a makeshift bed Hermione shot up at the news. A sharp pain stabbed at her chest with a vengeance, forcing her to clutch onto her sides and gasp for breath as her chest constricted.

"No 'Ermione you need to stay 'ere" commanded Fleur as she forced Hermione to lie back down.

"I can't just lie here when everyone's in danger" came Hermione strangled reply.

The memories of the last time Fleur had allowed Hermione to put herself in danger when she had been hurt came to the forefront of her mind and merely strengthened her resolve. Never again would she allow the brunette to put herself in such danger.

"'Ermione you are not strong enough to be of any 'elp…if you really care about me zen you will stay 'ere where it is safer"

As various witches and wizards emptied the Great Hall, Fleur remained until she was convinced that Hermione would not follow. Staring into her brown eyes Fleur searched for any sign that the brunette would do as she was asked.

Releasing a defeated sigh Hermione nodded her head.

"Alright…just…try not to get hurt…please Fleur"


	26. Chapter 26

Chaos reigned down upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Voldemort and his Death Eaters invaded the school once again.

Fleur narrowed her eyes and pulled her wand across her body, muttering a defensive charm under her breath that forced a bone-breaking curse to rebound back onto its caster. She watched with narrowed eyes as a Death Eater collapsed onto the ground with a howl of pain, clutching at his broken leg.

Hissing a stunning curse at the hooded follower Fleur paid no mind to the still body as she made her way back towards the Great Hall. The remaining Order members and some students were retreating further into the castle, hoping to use the school's internal defenses to their advantage.

But the more Death Eaters that entered the school the more chance there was that they could stumble upon the injured and see them as easy targets. The more chance there was of them finding Hermione.

A strong arm pulled her away a split second before she rounded a corner; Fleur's eyes widened in horror as a killing curse narrowly flew past the tip of her nose.

Bill snarled as he turned the corner himself and sent the lone Death Eater flying with a killing curse of his own. The anger that was etched across his scarred face was a foreign sight to behold, his twisted facial features and furrowed brow gave him a deadly look that she had never seen before.

"That was too close Fleur. You need to be more careful" he stated coldly. Fleur frowned up at him before shaking her head. Now was not the time to be fighting amongst themselves.

Looking over her shoulder Fleur's eyes widened as she turned and blocked an incoming curse. The curse was deflected away only to collide and leave scars along the wall. The sound of rough laughter made her blood run cold as her pale blue eyes latched onto the huge form of Fenrir Greyback.

Blood dripped from the sides of his mouth as he and his entourage grinned at her and Bill with a sickly fascination.

"Hmmm never tasted Veela before have we boys" said Greyback as he licked the blood from his lips.

An unfamiliar growl emitted from Bill as he stepped in front of Fleur.

"Ooooh lookie here boys…big bad Weasley's gonna protect 'er from us proper wolves" laughed Greyback before he looked over Bill's shoulder to look at Fleur.

"Once we're done with 'im I'm comin' for you blondie" Fleur narrowed her eyes and stepped to the side so she and Bill stood next to each other.

"You've got us to deal with to mutt!" barked Ginny as she; Luna and Seamus appeared next to them, wands drawn and at the ready.

With a snarl from Greyback all hell broke lose. Spells were summoned, curses were thrown and defensive charms were broken through.

Ginny, Luna and Seamus dealt with Greyback's entourage while Bill and Fleur were given Greyback himself to deal with.

Bill deflected an oncoming curse as Fleur barked "Incendio!"

"Aguamenti" spat Greyback as a clear jet of water erupted from the tip of his wand to extinguish the flames.

"Bombarda!" the wall next to Fleur exploded, hurling bits of stone into the air. A considerably large piece of stone collided with the side of Fleur's head sending her collapsing to the ground with blood dripping down her face.

The ringing in her ears was insanely loud as her vision refused to focus. Blobs of light flashed in front of her and every sound apart from the ringing was muffled.

A reddish blob appeared in front of her as she felt herself being pulled up. More noises emitted from the red headed blob but for the life of her she couldn't make sense of what was being said.

"Shit come on Fleur snap out of it" pleaded Bill as Fleur stared up at him in a daze. Thankfully Lupin and Kingsley had shown up to join in the fight so he could get the bloodied blonde away from the fighting.

Sitting her against a wall Bill quickly examined the injury to the side of her head; blood oozed sluggishly down her cheek from the shallow flesh wound but already bruising was starting to form at the edge of her temple.

Picking up his wand from where he had left it on the floor he pointed its tip to the wound and whispered "Episkey"

The cut slowly sealed itself shut and some of the bruising started to turn from its ugly black and blue colour to a sickly yellow hue.

"Feeling any better?" he asked. Fleur blinked a few times up at him before placing her hand to the side of her head and groaning.

"Easy there you took quite a knock" the Veela nodded slowly as she kept her eyes closed and tried to focus her jumbled thoughts.

Bill winced as he heard a cry of agony echo from the hallway where everyone was fighting and silently hoped it wasn't Ginny or anyone else he knew.

"Go" muttered Fleur as the pain in her head started to fade. Bill hesitated before shaking his head.

"Bill zey need your 'elp more" stated Fleur. The eldest Weasley child looked at her with uncertainty as she gave him a reassuring smile. Another howl of pain came from the hallway.

Fleur placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly got to her feet. Her vision was returning to her but she still had the mother of all headaches to deal with.

"Go. I'm not going to be much use to anyone at ze moment" Bill got to his feet and stared down at Fleur with uncertainty in his eyes.

"I need to get to ze Great 'All…I'm worried zat Bellatrix will attempt to get to 'Ermione" nodding slowly in understanding Bill drew her into a gentle hug.

"Be careful Fleur" he whispered before releasing her.

The French Veela nodded before turning and walking slowly towards the Great Hall. Her head ached but she was determined to get to Hermione. Bellatrix was truly insane and Merlin knew what that demented bitch would do in a room full of injured opposition to her Lord.

The sound of familiar high-pitched laughter chilled her blood as she neared the Great Hall. Moving quickly Fleur tried to focus through the dizziness and get to her Hermione.

Stumbling through the big oak doors an icy coldness gripped at her heart as she stared at the scene before her.

Madame Pomphrey and Professor Sprout were at the very back of the Hall with Yaxley pointing his wand at them and those who were injured but conscious remained frozen in their beds with terrified expressions on their faces

In the middle of the room, standing with the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and her wand in the other, Bellatrix loomed dangerously with a deranged smile on her face over Hermione.

The brunette lay on the floor on her front with her right arm curled around her chest and the other stretched out in front of her.

"Well look what we have here. Together again. The Veela and the Mudblood…" as Bellatrix trailed off into a cackling laugh Hermione weakly raised her head to watch Fleur approach.

Before Fleur had a chance to defend herself she was propelled sideways into the air to collide with the wall.

Falling to the floor in a heap Fleur groaned in pain as the dizziness returned with a vengeance.

Getting to her unsteady feet as quickly as she could she raised her wand but before a syllable left her mouth Bellatrix screeched the cruciatous curse.

The pain was indescribable and forced a cry to escape from Fleur as she collapsed onto the floor in agony. What was a few seconds of intense pain felt like a weeks worth of torture.

The curse came to an abrupt end. Glancing up through half-lidded eyes Fleur watched as Hermione was flung off of Bellatrix only to collide with the end of one of the makeshift beds.

"You dare try to interfere Mudblood!" screeched Bellatrix as she pointed Godric's sword at Hermione's chest. Her broken ribs had been jarred and Hermione was clutching at her chest in pain but she held Bellatrix's gaze with defiance burning in her eyes.

Fleur managed to catch Hermione's eye and a small smile formed on both their faces.

Noticing this, Bellatrix pressed the tip of the sword into Hermione's chest. A frightened noise from Fleur made the deranged Death Eater smile in delight as Hermione hissed in pain.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to kill you Mudblood. Do you think you're pretty girl would be heart broken by your death? Or merely see it as an easier way to be with that Weasley boy?"

"Don't even think about it Lestrange!"

Looking up Bellatrix watched as Harry Potter stood with his wand pointed at her a few meters in front of the remaining members of the Order. Though many had been lost there were still enough members to cause a problem for her.

"It's over Bellatrix. Your master is dead. You have nothing more to gain from more bloodshed" declared Harry.

Hermione smiled as she looked at Harry, standing triumphant with Ron to his right.

"My master may be dead Potter but this Mudblood and I have a little score to settle!" screamed Bellatrix as she pulled the sword ever so slightly away from Hermione.

"And what would you gain from killing her. You put a part of your soul into her Bellatrix. Killing her would only hurt yourself" stated Harry confidently. There was no chance that Bellatrix would hurt Hermione, surely even she would not inflict the loss of part of her soul on herself.

Bellatrix slowly turned her blank gaze to Fleur. The fear that gripped the French Veela was evident in her eyes as she sat on her knees with her arms rested on top of the bed next to her.

"You're right Potter. Killing her would hurt me, but it would do more damage to the Veela here wouldn't it"

Fleur's eyes widened in horror as the blank look turned to evil triumph as the raven haired Death Eater turned on the spot and drove Godric Gryffindor's sword through Hermione's heart.

"NO!" screamed Fleur as Hermione's face contorted in pain as the blade sliced through the skin of her chest and made an exit through her back.

Twisting the blade Bellatrix smiled widely as Hermione cried out in pain. The pain of destroying her soul was dimmed greatly by the glee she felt and causing more than one person immeasurable pain.

Releasing the blade and leaving it behind Bellatrix turned to smoke before their eyes and despite the spells unleashed to try and stop her from leaving she disappeared through one of the shattered windows. Her evil laughter ringing in their ears.

As Ron and the others rushed to the window to try and stop her, Fleur rushed to Hermione's side and Harry remained transfixed on the spot.

He had been certain that Bellatrix wouldn't hurt Hermione, he had been certain that even she wouldn't do that to herself. And now to hear Fleur's cries of despair as Hermione lay dying with blood dripping from her wounds, staining her clothes in crimson red he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to not attack Bellatrix on sight.

"No! 'Ermione stay wiz me! Please 'Ermione" tears were streaming down her face as she held Hermione's cold face in her hands.

Harry watched as Fleur picked up her wand and started summoning healing spells to try and heal the fatal wound.

And it broke his heart as he watched the spells fail. Everything she tried had no affect. How could they? The sword absorbed only that which made it stronger, Basilisk venom and God knew only what else the sword had come into contact with.

Harry slowly approached the pair and the look of tired acceptance in Hermione's eyes brought tears to his eyes. She was too young to die like this, in so much pain. She had so much to live for and it was about to be taken away from her.

"Someone help…" he found it hard to raise his voice due to the tightness in his throat. Hermione was his best friend and now he was going to lose her but that didn't mean they couldn't try to save her.

Turning his head he noticed that Yaxley had vanished as well but he didn't care about him right now.

"Somebody help us!" he yelled, his voice coming out hoarse and broken.

Hermione's head was tilted to the side as Fleur's hands cupped her cheeks. Her blood was leaking steadily from the edges of the wounds.

Her eyes were nearly closed but before she closed them she softly whispered so only Fleur could hear her.

"I'm sorry" she meant it for every bit of pain she had caused Fleur, she had never intended to inflict such misery on someone she loved so dearly but before she died she needed Fleur to know that she was sorry for all of it.

"Non…if you are truly sorry then you will stay wiz me. Please 'Ermione I can't do zis wiz out you. Please don't die mon amour. Please"

Slowly Hermione's eyes closed and the weak pulse beneath Fleur's fingertips stopped.

"No….no please God no….'Ermione wake up…'Ermione…"

But she didn't.

* * *

><p>Yes, I am that mean but this is not the last chapter so please stay tuned cause there is still one more before this story is done. thank you all for your constant reviewing and i hope you all had a wonderful new year :)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

"Time to wake up Miss Granger"

A muffled groan escaped from the bushy haired brunette as her eyes fluttered open. Blinding white light stung her eyes and caused them to water as she snapped them shut. Releasing another groan Hermione slowly sat up and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her noise she tried to focus her thoughts.

What was the last thing that she could remember? After a few moments of careful thought her eyes widened in a panic and her hand darted from her face to rest where she had felt Godric's sword pierce her chest.

A frown of confusion formed on her brow as her fingers failed to locate the fatal wound. Glancing down she exhaled heavily in surprise as there was no wound to be found on her body: no blood stains, no ripped seams in her shirt…nothing.

"I had hoped I wouldn't be seeing you here for a very long time Miss Granger"

Looking up her eyes widened as she recognized the being standing a few yards in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore" she whispered as she looked up at him in confusion. The elderly wizard smiled down at the intelligent Gryffindor as she slowly got to her feet though his smile soon grew melancholy as Hermione observed her surroundings.

"Sir what is this place?" she asked as she turned her attention back to her former Headmaster.

"This Hermione is a world between two planes of existence…the first being that of the living and the second being that of the dead" Her brown eyes widened as a thoughtful look formed on her face. Looking about the place it seemed as if they were in a classroom, a place she had felt safe a comfortable in and everything was completely white.

"Then why am I here Professor? Surely I'm….dead" Dumbledore nodded his head.

"You are correct Miss Granger however because of Bellatrix's Horcrux inhabiting your body and the sword of Gryffindor effectively destroying it your body died but your soul was transported here"

The look of confusion on her face indicated that she clearly did not understand what he was saying.

"The sword destroyed the part of Bellatrix's soul that existed inside of you and effectively killed you by stopping your heart, because a soul and body died at the same time what remained inside, your essence to be exact had no place to go. Your soul could no longer inhabit your body but it didn't belong in the world of the dead so it was transported here to exist between two worlds until you make your decision"

"My decision Sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger, you have been given a wondrous gift; the choice to either pass on into the world of the dead or to return to your body and live your life"

Falling onto her backside Hermione sat there with shock plastered across her face. To be given the choice to either die or return to the living was something she had never truly thought about but now the choice was right in front of her and she didn't know what she wanted. Dumbledore approached her and slowly bent down with his hands rested on his bent knees to look at her.

"I know you have been tried and tested Hermione. I know that you bear horrible scars from what Miss Lestrange has done to you and I would not fault you for not wishing to return to a world that has inflicted so much pain on you."

Hermione listened to his words attentively but slowly the sound of distant sobbing drew her attention. Noticing that her attention was being drawn away from his words, Dumbledore ceased to speak and listened as well to the sound of heart-wrenching sobs.

"Ms Delacour" he stated sadly, Hermione frowned sadly at the sound.

"She's crying…" whispered Hermione "I wish she wouldn't"

"And why is that Miss Granger?" asked the elderly Wizard.

"I'm not worth her tears…Do you know what will happen to her if I were to not return Professor? Would she lead a happier life if I didn't go back?"

"Why do you think Ms Delacour would be happier without you Hermione?" he asked curiously. Swallowing the tight knot in her throat tears began to gather in her eyes.

"I've put her through such misery…I've hurt her, left her on her own when I should've been the one to protect her…I don't deserve anything from her but…perhaps I can make it up to her by not going back, at least that way I can never hurt her again and she could find someone…someone else"

Standing to his full height his eyes shone with disapproval.

"There is no way of knowing what the future has in store for Ms Delacour…" Tears were now spilling down Hermione's cheeks to dampen the collar of her shirt.

"I don't know if I can…if I can go back Sir…after everything that's happened…I'm not the same person anymore, not the same person Fleur fell in love with, not the same person Harry and Ron befriended…"

Dumbledore released a sigh before pointing over to what appeared to be a window.

"Take a look through there Miss Granger before you make your decision…maybe it will give you an insight into how much you really are worth to the people who still love you even after everything that has transpired"

The brunette looked at the window before getting to her feet. As she approached it she glanced back over her shoulder to find Dumbledore gone. Suppressing the anxiety that flooded her she stepped closer to the window and peered through it.

She could see into the Great Hall, the Weasley clan were sat at in the furthest corner where Fred's body lay lifeless on one of the beds. Her heart went out to them as she saw Molly Weasley sobbing uncontrollably into Arthur's chest with George sat on the bench behind them with a lost look on his face.

Her eyes lingered on the heart wrenching scene before finally being drawn to where her body lay. The sword had been removed from her body and was now being held by Harry as he sat with his head bowed forwards on a chair next to the bed her body lay on. His shoulders were shaking as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione…I'm so sorry…" he kept repeating as he continued to try and hold back his sobs.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Harry" she whispered softly as she watched her best friend break down. Hermione felt her heart break for the poor young man, he always felt such unnecessary guilt for things he had no control over.

"Zere iz nozing you could 'ave done 'Arry" Hermione's attention fell onto the tear streaked face of Fleur Delacour and a horrible pain stabbed at her heart as she witnessed the state of her love. Tear streaked cheeks, red puffy eyes and a heart broken expression across her gorgeous face.

"It iz my fault…I 'ad so many chances to stop 'er from putting 'erself in 'arms way, so many chances to keep her safe if only I 'ad refused to let her go all zose months ago back at Shell Cottage zen zat evil woman wouldn't 'ave sunk her claws into 'Ermione…"

"No...No it wasn't your fault…" whispered Hermione in despair as she listened to Fleur.

"…I should've protected 'er…I should've kept her safe, zat night when she came to me with such 'orrible wounds I knew zat ze risk of losing 'er was great but I still let 'er walk out ze door…I'm so sorry mon amour, so so sorry"

A sob escaped from Hermione as she turned away from the scene.

"I've got to go back…they can't…they can't think that this is their fault, I won't let them live with that guilt" stated Hermione as she walked away from the window.

Dumbledore smiled as he watch the teen walk towards the centre of the room.

"As you have probably noticed your injuries have vanished Miss Granger, this will not be the case once you return to the living I'm afraid. You're body sustained a great many injuries and although the stab wound that ended your life will be altered into a non-fatal wound it will still be very painful"

Hermione nodded slowly before determination shone in her eyes.

"I understand Sir but I can't have the people I love thinking I died because of them" she stated. Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you know why you weren't put into Ravenclaw Hermione when you first entered Hogwarts despite the fact you appeared to be much better suited to that house?" asked Dumbledore as the room began to slowly fade.

"No" stated Hermione.

"It's because no matter how hard things got for you, no matter how demanding the situation was of you, you would always put you're loved ones first. Loyalty and bravery. The signs of a true Gryffindor"

A smile formed on her tear streaked face as she watched Dumbledore fade away with the rest of the room.

"Thank you Sir" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts who deserve it"

Mere moments later excruciating pain stabbed at her chest forcing her eyes to open and a cry of agony to tear itself from her lips. Clutching a hand to her blood soaked chest her chest heaved to get oxygen into her burning lungs.

"Hermione!"

"This isn't possible…the girl had no pulse…no heartbeat"

Her eyes darted to the side where they latched onto the shocked but concerned blue eyes of her love. Her body started shaking uncontrollably but she latched onto Fleur's hand who in turn tightened the grip as tears trickled down onto their knuckles.

A small, pained smile formed on Hermione's face as she gazed up at Fleur who started to cry with happiness.

"Mon amour…" whispered Fleur sweetly as she kissed the hand she clutched in her own for dear life.

Their relationship was far from perfect and it would take a lot of time and effort before Hermione could begin to recover from her ordeal and Fleur from the war. But she was willing to work for it, to go through all the pain and heartache.

Because Fleur was worth it.

* * *

><p>And that is that ladies and gentleman. Broken Bodies and Shattered Souls is officially completed but how will Fleur and Hermione work on their relationship? Will they really be able to have a happy ever after with Bellatrix Lestrange still roaming about? I shall start on the next story as soon as possible and if you are interested to see what happens next then please stay tuned for more.<p> 


	28. Authors Note

Hey, just to let you all know that the sequel to Broken Bodies and Shattered Souls is being written and posted now :) The story's call Picking up the Pieces.


End file.
